Call of Duty Ghosts: United Guardians
by Christian Knight
Summary: Damon Joyce has been silently honored for his actions in Canada and returned to duty. However when he learns there is more to Jasper Park then he thought, he returns to reunite with old friends while making new allies as well. Can this ragtag team of humans and wolves band together to stop a threat that endangers them all or are they doomed to fail?
1. The Far Cry

**AN: If you haven't read the first story: Call of Duty Ghost: Defenders of All, then I suggest you read that first or else you'll be lost. A special thanks to those of you who supports and love my stories and of who insisted for a sequel, I hope you'll enjoy. I do not own the game CoD or the movie A&O or the quote, now without further ado...**

**Call of Duty Ghosts: United Guardians**

"**The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him. —G. K. CHESTERTON"**

**The Far Cry**

The wolf carefully maneuvers through the forest as she makes her way to the clearing. She has kept careful watch of the stars as the days, weeks and months past. Counting each and every moon shift as they came and go, counting to see how long it has been since she has last saw her friend.

She isn't the only one who is watching and waiting. The whole pack waits as well, waiting to see if he'll return. It doesn't seem that long ago when the human invaders tried to destroy their home and they were able to repel them with their own human, a watchful and caring guardian who saved and changed their lives forever.

Finally the she-wolf makes it to the clearing. She pads over softly into the cool lush field where the grass has been lightly kissed with wet due and the smell of an approaching spring fills the air. She inhales the sweet aroma before looking up at the full moon above her. Tonight the wolves are to howl to one another, but for once they are silent, they all knew that today is the very day that the human had left them.

She supposes she shouldn't be surprised when she looks behind her and sees the rest of the pack closing in on her. Almost as if they are all called together by a mystic force, the wolves all walk forward and form themselves into a rough circle with the she-wolf in the middle.

They all look around, remembering this is the spot where the human had first came from; this is where he entered their lives, yet also left them.

The she wolf then lifts her head and howl a deep and mournful sound. The others follow suit, leaning their heads back and releasing a howl of lost and sorrow as they remember their friend.

Their cries echo out into the wilderness as the full moon gaze down upon them as they call out for their human, their pack brother, their protector; Damon.

* * *

><p>Lightning flashes, revealing the Ghost's position for a moment before the light fades and he is hidden in the shadows again.<p>

Sergeant Major Damon Joyce blinks the warm rainwater from his eye as he unsheathes his knife. The Federation soldier shifts from foot to foot, unaware of the danger behind him. Damon releases his held in breath at the same moment he rushes forward. He stabs the blade down through the man's back, severing a major artery in the process. The soldier stiffens and tries to release a wail, but the Ghost places a gloved hand over his mouth and smothers it. He holds onto the soldier as he squirms for a few more moments before the Fed eventually bleeds out and goes limp.

Damon lowers the soldier to the ground and looks over the ridge he is positioned on.

Directly below him is a Federation research facility, a bright white beacon in the night as a tropical storm blows from every direction. The facility is built right next to the base of the small cliff while the rest of its perimeter is guarded by a small concreate wall. The futuristic looking building stands five stories tall with antennas, satellite dishes and a small troupe of soldiers on its roof. The structure simply looks out of place with it being surrounded by the humid forest in the Southern hemisphere of the world. Search lights move slowly back and forth as they search for any possible threats while a few guards' patrolling the exterior of the wall, the main bulk of their security force is no doubt resting within the barracks built right next to the facility.

Damon notes the three machine gun nests, the BTR and the small steel barriers emplace around the buildings entrance. They are prepared to defend themselves, whereas the Ghosts are equally prepared to assault.

Damon looks behind him and waves with his hand towards himself. Seeming to melt from the shadows are two other Ghosts, masks on and wielding weapons.

Master Sergeant Ash Clinton takes a knee next to Joyce. The Ghost sports a Remington R5 rifle with a scope, suppressor can attached and a grip underneath the barrel. She also has two small tomahawk axes hanging from her back, both with their grips facing up and over her shoulders. Her brown eyes scan the field beneath them with the critical senses that all snipers have before she raises the sights to her eye, but doesn't fire, she merely observes like a predator in waiting.

Standing next to Damon is a "Wet-Face;" a Ghost who has yet to earn his mask; forcing the individual to paint his face black and white until he joins the other supposed specters ranks. Jacob Alcaraz is dressed in black like any other Ghost, but he is also wearing jungle camouflage pants and safety protective glasses that he somehow looks stylish in. His face can be partially seen, but it is pretty much hidden within the black paint and the darkness that the storm provides. Alcaraz has a Remington R5 rifle as well, only it has a red dot reflex scope, a M202 grenade launcher beneath his gun barrel and a suppressor attached. His secondary weapon is a FP6 shotgun that he has placed on his back.

Damon quickly looks himself over as well. He is wearing a black outfit with his web gear that is holding his radio, magazines, grenades and a small med kit. He also has on forest green camo pants and has a hatchet attach to his chest. His mask is the same the one he had since his experience in Canada; three vertical cuts crosses down the skull, perfectly mirroring the scars that are now plastered to the man's face. His left blue eye is still active while his right has gone grey and is baring a scratch that runs along it horizontally, marking the path of the scar that travels down the middle of his features. Despite this injury though, he has been deemed fit for combat, either Merrick, the CO of the Ghost program, has a lot of faith in him, or the U.S is just desperate.

The Sergeant hefts his weapon, a Remington that is similar to Alcaraz; red dot, grenade launcher and suppressor; the design is made so that the weapon is silent, yet deadly at the same time. He also has an AT4 rocket strapped to his back, as well as a P226 pistol holstered to his hip.

Carefully Joyce looks over the ridge once more and counts the number of hostiles. At least a half dozen, with probably more inside.

He then looks to the Ghosts on either side of him and simple says, "Hook up."

The two nods their heads before they quickly start to unravel large spools of rope and begin clipping on the instruments needed to prevent them from falling.

While they did this, Damon scans the dense jungle again, even with the occasional flash of lightning he couldn't pick out anything out of the ordinary.

Looks like Senior did a good job with concealment. Thinking about the fourth member of his team, Damon clicks on his radio and says, "Crusader two, you read, over."

There is a heartbeat of silence before a weathered voice responds, "This is Crusader two, what's up Crusader One, over."

"We are in position," the Sergeant says, "you guys in place?"

"Roger, just say the words and our boys will charge."

Damon nods to himself before saying, "Wilco, stand by on Death Stalker one's go ahead."

"Got it, two out" with that the static gives way to open air.

Damon then switches to another more secured net and says, "Death Stalker one this is Crusader one, over."

There is a moment before a whispery voice whispers, "copy Crusader."

"Death Stalker, we are all set, waiting for your go ahead, over."

There is a pause before the same voice says, "Roger, get ready, we'll give the signal in one mike."

Joyce checks his watch and says, "Copy Stalker, see you soon, out."

Without missing a beat, Damon then picks up one of the lines and straps it to his waist while saying, "Let's move Ghosts." With that, the Sergeant runs to the edge and jumps with his comrades following close behind. They fall five or ten feet before they finally grab their lines and break. With a near jarring jolt, the three Ghosts come to a halt on the side of the small bluff, three or four dozen feet above the facility's rooftop.

Damon's eye scans the roof and confirms there to be at least four snipers in place. They can each drop one and silence the fourth before the he can react.

There is another flash of lighting and the cannon rumble of thunder. The Ghosts shivers and silently prays that they won't get struck by lighting before the mission even begins.

The small team waits patiently, eyes following their targets, fingers on their triggers, silently loosening cramps and their blood filled heads as they wait on the side of the overhang.

Damon almost jump when he hears static, for a moment he thought he was hit by a bolt of lightning, but he calms down when he hears Stalker's voice, "We're hitting now."

"Confirm," Damon responds before looking to either side of him and whispers to Ash and Jacob, "Here we go."

Instantly after he says that, all chaos springs loose.

Whizzing from the dark jungle, while leaving a white trail of smoke in their wake, are multiple Panzerfaust missiles. The search lights barely caught them when they struck without mercy. The Ghosts hangs onto their line tightly as the rock wall shakes a little. Below flames blossom from where the rockets have hit, lights flutters before turning back on, men running in circles in utter confusion while the snipers suddenly comes to alert.

It is then that they hear it. Cutting through the night is a blood chilling cry as men and women charge out of the jungle, brandishing and firing weapons over their heads.

The Panamenos of the Panama Liberation Front, or Frente Liberación de Panamá as they're called, charge with unrelenting fury. After years of being abused and viciously ruled over by the Federation, many of the local people chose now is the time to strike back. Many of the freedom fighters though aren't very skilled, the fact that they're blowing rounds into the air rather than at the enemy proves that point, but Damon knew once they settle down and get organized then they'll be more manageable and dangerous.

The Feds could only stare for a moment in complete shock. Never before have had they faced an uprising of this magnitude, nor could they have been prepared. However after another heartbeat, the Feds spring into action, and so did the Ghosts.

"Go," Damon says and they rappel down. Every few feet they would break and hit the wall before hopping off again, break and landing again. After a few more jumps, they land on the rooftop.

As one they bring up their weapons and sights in on their prey.

As one, they fire. Their rifles make small puffs as they fire a round, or in Ash's case two. Three of the snipers go down with the fourth following just milliseconds after his fellow soldiers' hits the floor.

The Ghost team rushes forward and looks down at what is happening. The revolutionists have gathered at the gate that has been destroyed by a missile where the designated leaders begin to take charge. They watch as a small number of men and women allot the fighters to defensible positons, either alongside the wall or behind crates full of staples as they open fire. The Feds, who are far better equip and trained then the civilians, are slaughtered by the first wave of fire. Caught by surprise and without weapons, the Feds scramble for their gear as more soldiers rushes out of the complex. It isn't until then did the BTR start to roll forward.

The armored troop transport vehicle is like a miniature tank, especially with it rapid firing gun that is more likes a canon than a machine gun in Damon's opinion. They watch as the vehicle positions itself in front of the facility, but that's as far as it gets.

"Ready," Damon says as he removes the long green tube from his back. He extends its stock and holds it at an angle pointing down while keeping the sight level with his eye. The other two Ghosts back away from fear of being burn by the exhaust.

Damon steadies his gaze for a moment, breathes, and fires. There is no recoil, but the explosive projectile blows away with tremendous force as it hurls itself at the enemy armor. The BTR is built of light platted metal and wasn't built to last long in a fight, so the small rocket that was built to dismantle a Russian tank is more than enough to do the job. Sure enough, it explodes upon contact with the BTR, sparks fly and flames spread, rendering the small vehicle useless.

The shock Federation troops looks up to where they saw the rocket came from, only to be shot in the head. Trained by the best marksman in the military, Jacob and Ash has already open fire, with Joyce joining them after throwing the empty AT4 tube aside. Their rifles release little pops as they rain lead down upon their enemy. Jacob and Damon shoots in small bursts while Ash switches her gun to semi firing mode, firing single shots with supreme accuracy, a real feat where the elements are hindering the path of the bullets, but not hers.

The Feds tries to keep the rebels back by manning the three machine guns. They barley let off a burst when the Ghosts quickly puts them down.

Upon seeing the Feds turrets are no longer in play, the Panamenos releases a mighty shout before rushing forward again, spraying their rifles and submachine guns from the hip. Between an overwhelming and zealous filled mob and unknown snipers right behind them, it isn't long before the soldiers break contact first. They lay down suppressing fire before they turn and rush back into the facility. Joyce knew once they're inside they'll dig in and the small contingency of freedom fighters will never get them out.

"Hook up," he orders again.

Just like before, the Ghosts sets up rappelling lines, but this time they're using a shorter length of rope. They clip on, throw the lines over and jump. This time, they are facing the facility and breaks only once. As they break, they swings themselves forward, towards the windows on the upper floor. The glass shatters as their boots makes a hole inside for them. They crouch upon landing and bring their arms up to bear.

They are within some sort of storage room shrouded in the dark where crates are stacked up, one on top of each other in an orderly fashion. The only way in or out is a door on the far side of the room, shut securely. The Ghosts scans the room before moving forward, Damon in front, Ash second and Jacob behind. They've travel half way across the room when the door they are heading to burst open.

Damon squints as a bright light blinds him, but he sees two silhouettes, both carrying rifles in hand. He knew the Panama forces are still outside and battling their way in, so these men are probably enemy combatants. With little other choice, Damon squeezes off a small burst while hearing a single puff beside his ear.

One of the shadows falls as red matter is blown out of his back and the other clutches the area where his heart is before dropping as well. The small team waits for an alarm to sound, but aside from the close din of combat, there is no other noise. `With that, the three Americans advance.

They step over the dead bodies, knowing there is no time to hide them, and heads on. They are in a small grey room that houses tools and spare parts to automations, as well as another door. They stack up on it before taking a quick breather. Damon and Ash reloads their Remingtons while Jacob removes the shot gun from his back and pumps in a round. He then stands in front of the door while Damon stands to the side of it, rifle held in one hand while the other grabs the handle of the door. Damon looks up at Jacob, gives him a nod, before yanking the door open. Jacob rushes in, Damon following after while Ash pulls rear security.

The Ghost has to take in the room a second time upon entering, unable to believe what they are seeing.

They are standing in a bright white colored lab, complete with scientists in white coats and everything. The scientists are cowering behind desks and under work benches, men and women, all whispering in Hispanic and not appearing to notice the Ghosts. On the tables are a large sum of electrical equipment, computers, robotics tech, circuit boards and what looks like a halfway completed computer monitor with a lot of modifications made to it. Damon guesses these people aren't scientists, but engineers. One wall is full of monitors showing strange readings while the other side is a see through glass that gives a good view below.

The Ghosts have never seen or expected to see something like this at all. The spotless building looks like it should be in a modern high tech city, not in the middle of a rainforest.

It is then that the engineers look up and their eyes widens.

Hoping to discourage any hostile actions, the Ghosts spread out with their weapons hold up high as they take in the targets in the small space.

"Abajo!" Damon orders, saying the only word he knows in Hispanic; down.

The engineers stare at them before obeying and slowly shifts to a kneeling position. After making sure that there is no other threats in the room, Damon makes his way to the clear window and looks out.

Below them is what appears to be a sort of reception lobby. However it has been transformed into a mini barracks where bunk beds and lockers have been placed, probably for the engineers. Then there is the soldiers themselves as they try to get organized. They have thrown boxes and pushed the large iron bunks against the main doors in an attempt to hold back the Panama rebels.

Damon knew he should scout out the rest of the facility before letting everyone know the Ghosts are there, but he also knows that now is the best time to strike; when the Feds are still entangle in a mass of confusion.

With that he flips open a small iron sight on the side of his M202 launcher and holds it up high. Using the sight, Damon narrows his gaze on the front door, breathes deeply and pulls the trigger. A loud bang resounds throughout the small room as the glass shatters, causing some of the engineers to scream as Damon watches the grenade fly through the air before it dives down like a bomber. The Feds only has enough time to look up before the grenade explodes upon impacting the barricade. Soldiers and equipment are blown across the room as the explosion clears a path. When the small smoke screen resides, it reveals a blacken scene as twisted bunks and flaming boxes appears. With the heavy stuff gone or grinded down, the doors are suddenly push open and in runs the Panamenos.

Though poorly armed and dress, the Panama freedom fighters have a certain air of ferocity about them as they swarm in. Most of them are wearing mismatch clothes; some are wearing old army camouflage while others are wearing civilian clothing. Kids as young as fourteen and guys as old as fifty are part of the group, but they are all united after for they now have had enough of Federation rule and are finally releasing all their pent up hatred of years of neglect and abuse.

At such close range, they didn't miss as they fire or charged banzai style. Damon is watching the scene unfold as small pieces of glass rains down on the fighters when he hears a crash behind him, followed by the boom of a shotgun blast.

Damon whirls around and raises his rifle just as another Fed steps through the doorway. All three Ghosts fires, causing the engineers to scream and cower again. Every time a soldier falls another would run in an attempt to swarm the invaders, but with the single person door, they're just funneling into a chokepoint. Both Damon and Ash cease firing while Jacobs continues to shoot. After they hear the blast of his last shot going off, Ash picks up the steady beat and fires while Jacob reloads. When it came time for Ash to reload, it is Damon's turn to keep up the rate of fire before they cycle back to Jacob again and the process restarts. The bodies eventually starts to pile up, Damon counts twenty two Feds were killed before the soldiers got the message and retreats.

"Move," Damon orders as they made their way to the door. He knew it was dangerous to leave the engineers, they could try and attack them from the rear, but he didn't want to leave a man there when he needed all three Ghosts with him.

Ash hops over the corpses that rise to her hips and the boys' clumber over in an attempt to keep up at her pace. Damon notices that Jacob the Wet Face hesitated when it came to crawling over a body, but after a moment he follows. Damon knew this is way different compared to the kid's time in the Navy, but he can't let Jacob so much as pause to think; out here in the field it's do or die.

They pursue the retreating Federation forces as they run deeper into the facility to escape, but the team doesn't let up. They don't want the Feds calling for help just yet. As they give chase, Damon notices how each room is sparkling clean and have a wall of glass overlooking the interior of the main building like one of those advance science labs he used to see on television. What is this place? Who in the world would make a facility look like an office building? He pass signs and emblems that he is sure would have given him some clue to who this place belongs to, but he didn't give it a thought, not while in the middle of a chase.

He counts at least five Feds are remaining. That is until Ash lets off another round, now they are running after four guys. Occasionally the Feds would spray some bullets behind them in an attempt to ward the Ghost's off, but the team doesn't give up.

Eventually the sounds of battle grows to a new level of intensity. Damon wants to end this now, so that they can help the freedom fighters.

The Feds finally runs through a door and the Ghost hears the unmistakable patter of steps being taken on a stairwell. Damon comes to a halt, causing Ash and Jacob to stop as well.

"Keep going," Damon orders before looking to Ash and says, "and watch your field of fire."

He sees her eyes widens as she realizes what he is going to do, but she nods nevertheless and takes off after the Feds, forcing a confuse looking Jacob to follow her.

Damon knows this is going to be close, but if it works it'll be worth it. He goes to the room's glass wall and fires a burst. A small hole is created and the Ghost leans out cautiously. Below he can see that the Panamenos have secured the main floor and are rushing further in, no doubt finding their way to the upper levels of the building. He then peers further over the side and sees that the floor below him has a glass wall as well. Taking careful aim, he shoots a bullet at the window and it shatters. He then clears a way the thin line of broken glass on the ground, making some room for himself.

Damon slings his rifle, breaths deeply before he turns his back to the opening, takes a step back and drops to ground floor. At the last second he flings his arms out, catches the ledge of the top floor and using his momentum, swings himself through the hole in the glass and lands with a grunt in a crouch position on the forth floor.

He quickly draws his pistol and observes around the room. There are some more engineers, but like the last bunch they are hiding in the corners and under the tables. He looks up and down the room quickly before turning his attention back to the door. At that precise moment, the remaining Feds sprints into the room only to come to a screeching stop at the unexpected sight of a Ghost with a weapon.

"Abajo!" Damon demands as he waves his gun at them, "abajo!"

The quad of soldiers stares at the Ghost for a moment before they raises their weapon. But Damon already has his out and trained on them, and he has a fast trigger finger.

With almost blinding speed, Damon's forefinger pulls the trigger in four quick successions, and four cracks answers the command. He adjusts the pistol, making it move from left to right as of it is a machine gun as he calculate where the bullet will go and which body it will hit. He does all of this within a span of seconds, and a second later, all four Fed bodies drops to the ground, all with a hole in their chests and only with one moaning in pain.

Damon keeps his gun trained on the entrance way, waiting before his teammates dashes inside. He can see Jacob's surprise in his eyes at the sudden appearance of the Sergeant Major while Ash could only shake her head.

"Sometimes I'm worried about you Sarge," she says in her familiar southern accent voice.

Damon smiles from beneath his mask before asking, "Sometimes?"

"How did you do that sir?" Jacob eventually asks.

Damon and Ash looks at each other, to which Ash just rolls her eyes. Unless an officer demands it or he is the head of the program, the Ghosts don't call each other sir or ma'am. True they call each other by rank, but only in friendly terms, its only uptight newly appointed officers and FNGs (freaking new guys) who speaks with formalities.

Jacob notices his blunder, but Damon graciously answers to save the Wet-Face some pride, "A lot of experience, you'll get to-"

They are interrupted when they hear another door get blasted off its hinges. They turn while raising their guns at the same time. Entering are nearly a dozen Federation soldiers with their weapons held hip high.

The Ghosts didn't even hesitate. They release puffs of silenced rounds while the shotgun sets a loud brutal tempo that they follow. Each Fed in the front goes rigid and drops to the floor as rounds tore their chests open and decapitate heads. It isn't until nearly a third of the forces drop did the remaining Feds level their FAD rifles and returns fire.

The Ghosts dives forward and takes cover behind a workbench. Bullets knock the computers and matrixes off the table while causing bullets to ricochet.

Damon barley notices the sobbing engineer he is crouch next to; instead his focus is on his team as he tries to figure a battle plan that won't cost their lives. However his thinking is interrupted by the sound of various guns going off and the FADs clattering falls silent.

Cautiously Damon peeks out. The Feds have been pulverized by the invading Panama freedom fighters. They enter the room and quickly search for enemy forces. Damon holds up his rifle with one hand as he stands, hoping he won't be mistaken for a Fed. He tenses when he sees a young teenager raises a rifle to shoot when he stops upon recognizing the American. He smiles at the Ghost which causes Damon's shoulders to sag with relief.

The engineers weren't so lucky. They beg, sob and resist, but one by one they are roughly pull to their feet and shove thorough the portal that the resistance fighters have just came through.

Damon didn't stop them, nor did anyone else in his team. They simply watch the process, knowing full well their words doesn't mean much in this country. The only thing that reassured Damon though is the fact that the Liberation Front is being led by a well organized leader who knows that the engineers are needed alive.

The Ghosts observes the small force of Panamenos as they storm up the stairs, knowing full well that they won't encounter any resistance.

It is then did Damon realize how quiet the place has actually gotten. There is no longer the chatter of automatic weapons, just the screams and yells from wounded men.

Out of the corner of his eye, Damon watches as Ash makes her way over to a small crate and removes something from it. It's a lap top, military grade by the looks of how heavily reinforced it is.

Ash turns the item over and over in her hands, observing quietly before looking up at Damon, "Did we just raid a software company?"

Damon shrugs as he walks towards her, "Probably, please tell me there is something in there," he gestures at the lap-top.

She flips the top open and clicks a few buttons, but the screen didn't even activate.

"Nope," she says, "It doesn't even have a battery in it."

Jacob walks over and peers into the box as well before glancing up and asks, "So why did we just invade this place?"

Damon casually shakes his head, "When Washington wants something done, we do it, all we can do is hope that's it's for a good reason."

"I'm sure there is," a new voice interrupts and the trio turns to face the newcomer, or to be precise newcomers.

Striding forward are three men, one dressed in camouflage and wearing a cowboy like hat while the other two are fellow Ghosts.

The Ghost that has spoken is the fourth member in Damon's squad, Crusader Two, otherwise known as Senior. Senior isn't that old, he's barley pressing forty, but he pretty much have been in the military most of his life. The bow legged five foot eight guy wore a helmet, web gear, and a bandana mask over the bottom portion of his mouth, a lot of people have found his appearance comical, mostly because of his bushy eyebrows that seems to sticks out.

The other Ghost is one of the original members of the legendary Death Stalker squad, a man known only as Keegan. As far as Damon knows, he is an artist with a rifle, probably the best sniper in the whole military. His silence demeanor is well known, even by Ghost standards, he is rather quiet. He stands close to six foot, wearing web gear, and has a MK14 marksman rifle hanging from his shoulders.

The man with the hat is a whole different story. He looks like he is reaching thirty, but he has a wide grin plastered on his face as he observes the scene of freedom fighters conquering the place. Eduardo Soto, known as Eddie to the Americans, was a former police officer when Panama was attacked and occupied by the Federation. A strong believer of justice and democracy, the former police chief was fuel by uncontrollable passion to take back his homeland and kill as many Feds as possible to achieve it. Just the type of person the U.S needed for a resistance leader.

For years now, the U.S has been supplying rebels within the dominating Federation empire with weapons and advisors in an attempt to stage a coupe within the Fed juggernaut. It wasn't until recently did the government began to send in SEALs, Deltas, and eventually the Ghosts to supervise, help and basically train the rebels how to fight guerrilla warfare.

This attack on the facility is the first major step to all out rebellion in Panama, and if the reports in Mexico are true, then another fraction is set to uprise there as well. Many people are thinking, hoping and praying that this will be the end of the Federation tyranny; the beginning of the end.

Though deep in the back of his mind, Damon is a bit doubtful, especially with Roark still on the loose and Uncle Sam is for some reason wanting them to take a computer factory in the middle of nowhere. He can only pray that by doing this they are striking a hard blow against the Federation.

Eddie steps forwards and speaks rapidly in such a flurry that Damon is sure he spoke at the speed of light.

Jacob moves up and states, "He says he's grateful for our help and is happy to know that all our training is finally paying off."

"Good," Senior says as he crosses his arms, "for a moment I was afraid we spent the last few months hiding in the sticks for nothing."

Damon shakes his head before looking to Jacob, "Tell him that is he who we should be thanking, his leadership is the thing keeping the Panama Liberation Front together, not us."

Jacob translates this to Eddie whose smile widen sincerely before he speaks again.

Jacob looks to Damon, "He just wants to know why we are attacking this facility and not a more important one like a weapons factory or something like that."

Damon merely shrugs, "I only work here dude."

Keegan scuffs at this and says, "Just say it's important to us."

"Is it really?" Ash asks as she continues to search the room, looking at various machinery and circuitry.

Keegan shrugs, "Command says it is," he then looks at Damon, "you should go see Hesh; he has the radio to Command."

"Where is Hesh?" Senior asks as he looks around.

Damon looks behind him and eyes the stairs, "maybe he went up there without us even seeing him."

"Might as well look," Keegan says, "I know for sure he isn't downstairs."

Damon nods before turning and starts to journey back up to the next level. Now that he is no longer chasing any Federation soldiers, he is able to take the surroundings in. As he ascends he notices the odd symbol on the wall and looks at it briefly.

It shows a huge X that almost looks like its popping out of the wall with its lines ending in a curve, making it look like a sphere. He notices a word at the bottom; Xnders.

Damon silently shakes his head. He should have known. For years the new super giant in advance technology is Xnders Inc. who's primarily is based in Caracas, capitol of the Federation Empire. The incorporation is pioneering in the fields of cyber space, vehicle tech, solar tech and rumor has it that it was Xnders that personally made the hack software that the Federation used when they took over the ODIN super weapon. Damon has no idea how true this is, but it's enough to cause a rife between the U.S and the corporation.

Damon couldn't help but wonder if this man Xnders is full of pride, he must be if he makes every single one of his facilities look like this.

His thinking is interrupted as he opens the door to the next level and hears a near distance echo of a familiar sound, the sound of flesh being pounded. The scream he hears next is enough to confirm this theory.

Fearing that it's Hesh and he is being ambush, Damon unslings his rifle and rushes through the rooms. He notes that something must be seriously off, the Panamenos on this level are resting, either sitting on the tables or leaning against the wall, none looking the least bit alarmed at the sound of the struggle. Damon is almost to the first work room he and his team had entered when he hears a shout.

"Where is he!?" The Ghost identifies the voice as that of David Walker; Hesh.

There is a small whimper that changes into a yelp as Hesh shouts, "I know you can speak English!" there is a heavy thump and the yelp turns into a wail, "Where is he!"

Damon shoulders his rifle before moving forward, all the while thinking, _not again_.

In the next area he finds Hesh interrogating an Engineer. The other technicians, now POWs of the Liberation Front, all cower as they watch what is happening before them. Hesh has pinned a white suited man against a central pillar and is switching between slapping, hitting and kicking as he repeatedly shouts in the beaten man's bruised face, "Where is he!?"

"Hesh," Damon says as he approaches from behind, but the enraged Ghost appears not to have heard him.

"P-p-please-" the engineer gasps when Hesh drives a fist into his gut, forcing all the wind out of the poor individual.

"Then answer my question!" Hesh shouts.

"Hesh," Damon says firmly as he places a hand on the Ghost's shoulder, "Enough."

The moment he made contact Hesh releases his hostage, but turns on his heel and swings a fist at Damon. The Sergeant however is ready though.

He turns to his side and the fist sails by him, he then grabs the arm with an iron like grip and grabs Hesh's shoulder with the other. He puts pressure on Hesh's shoulder and forces the Ghost down to his knees, with his limb still locked in Damon's grip.

With one powerful push, Damon can either break Hesh's arm or dislocate it, however Damon just holds the fellow Ghost for now, waiting to see if he'll come back to his senses.

Hesh struggles within Damon's arm lock for a moment before he suddenly becomes still and his aggression fades. The fire of hatred can still be seen through the eye holes in his mask, but he is breathing deeply and evenly.

"Let me up," he finally says in a deep voice that sounds almost defeated.

"You good?" Damon asks.

"Let me up," he says again.

"You good?" Damon repeats.

"Let…me…up," Hesh says menacingly again, but Damon notes his heavy voice and instantly knows he won't be trouble.

Carefully Damon releases his hold on his comrade and helps him back to his feet. Hesh shrugs Damon off and walks away.

The Sergeant sighs before looking back at the engineer that Hesh has attacked. He is still sobbing and looks like he even wet himself, but the Ghost sees no lasting damage to be concern about.

He then looks up and around, only to notice the freedom fighters watching him, almost all of them have looks of amusement on their faces.

Damon wants to lash out at them for some reason, but he just stalks out.

This isn't the first time Hesh has done something like this. Every time they raid a building or attack a convey, he would randomly search the POWs before pulling out someone who looks important and starts questioning them, in his own way, where Logan is.

Damon feels a small ache in his heart at this. He has never met Logan Walker before, but all the Ghosts, even the new ones like Jacob, seems to be holding the man in high regards, almost like they are worshiping a hero. Many people believe death is the worst thing to happen to a soldier, but Damon knows for a fact its worst to be a taken prisoner. Worse, to become the enemy.

Hesh just about broke down in sobs when he told them the entire story of how Roark survived and took Logan with the promise that he'll be turned into an American hating monster. Roark, the one and only traitor within the Ghost's ranks, is a handful already, but to have another Ghost Killer to worry about, worse, a Ghost Killer who is actually family, is just as heartbreaking as it is outrageous.

Nobody voice it, but they all knew it is just a matter of time. They need to retrieve their missing brother and soon, else it'll be too late and they'll be force to either capture and try him like a terrorist or end it all with a bullet.

The dark thinking clouds Damon's mind so much that he didn't even notice he is back with his squad until he hears Keegan speaking softly into the radio. He and Hesh, whose expression is hidden beneath his mask, are in the corner with Eddie, no doubt talking to Merrick via radio while Damon's team is sitting on a nearby table.

Damon is approaching when Ash looks up at him and says, "Which one? John Wayne or Clint Eastwood?"

Despite his cold thinking, Damon lightens up at this, "Clint Eastwood all the way."

"No way," Senior puts in, "Wayne survived the Wild West and Iwo Jima, can Clint say as much?"

Ghost Team Crusader shares a laugh at this. As a way to entertain themselves, they started a game of which they post two people together, mostly movie stars, and guesses who would win. Other times they just ask who would prefer what like what kind of food, beer, or vacation they would like to have. In one interesting game about vehicles, it is discovered that Jacob wants a Porsha, Ash wants a Mustang, Damon wants a motorcycle and Senior wants a tank.

"What about dinner," Jacob asks, "Pig or chicken?"

"Chicken," answers Ash

"Chicken," responds Senior.

"…beef," Damon finally submits.

"Oh, I'm for that; beef!" Ash says as she fist pumps with high enthusiasm which causes the team to chuckle.

"Alright," Senior said, "Dog or cat?"

The three other Ghosts give Senior an odd look.

He shrugs, "You eat what you have to eat."

"What about…" Jacob seems to be thinking real deeply, "Ok, what about a coyote or a wolf?"

The question is unexpected and despite the fact that he has seen blood and guts that day, the Sergeant flinches at the simple thought of eating a wolf, which ranks next to cannibalism by his books.

He couldn't help it, and why shouldn't he? His best friends outside the service are wolves; furthermore, he is part of a wolf pack, so in a weird way he has started seeing himself as a wolf of sorts.

His teams regards him with curiosity, they never seen him act this way before.

Few people knows about what happened to Damon the year before, fewer still knows about his mission in Canada. And why shouldn't they? If people found out he was in a neutral country he would be in big trouble, particularly with the Canadians.

Merrick knows, but Damon doubts he believes him. Particularly when he ordered Damon to see a shrink for a month until the doc confirms that there is nothing seriously wrong with his mental state. But Damon called in a few favors and had a look at his new medical report. According to it, his mind was shaken and the shock of the loss of his last Ghost team forced his disbelieving brain to create a fantasy world in which Damon lived in for the months he had spent in Canada. It is unclear how he was able to complete his mission with his supposed Traumatic Brain Injury, or TBI as it's known as.

Damon knows why; because it wasn't a fantasy, it was all true.

After that it seems that Merrick no longer trusted him alone even though he promoted him and made him squad leader of a new Ghost Team. He has been working closely with Death Stalker now since the "incident," as Merrick calls it and Damon has a sinking suspicion that Keegan and sometimes Hesh are watching him.

It made Damon feel horrible; not that people are now considering he is crazy, but because people sees this as a sign that he can no longer be trusted. It is because of this that Damon has never told anyone else of his mission, even if he wanted to. More than once he was asked where he disappeared to or what happened to Ghost Team Comanche. He would answer by saying, "Ask Merrick."

Once a young kid asked him how he got the scars on his face.

His response was short and simple, "never run with a fork in your hand."

"Damon?" Senior finally asks when he remains silent.

The Ghost leader finally pulls it back together and shrugs, "I prefer coyote."

Before anyone else can answer, Keegan interrupts as he walks towards them, "Hey Damon," the indicated Ghost looks to him, "did it happen again?"

Damon nods his head. Keegan looks over his shoulder and shakes his head.

"Merrick has been considering pulling Hesh out and giving him some time to recover," Keegan informs them.

"He'll just break out and head to Caracas on his own if we do that," Ash says, "and you know he will."

Keegan nods again before saying, "Well I'm going to miss you guys, Lord knows I'm going to need help watching Hesh and these guys," he says as he points over his shoulder with his thumb, gesturing towards the Panamenos.

Damon frowns at this and asks, "What do you mean?"

Keegan looks into Damon's eyes.

"Merrick wants you and your team to report back in," Keegan says, "as soon as possible."

The team looks at each other, startled. They were told to expect to stay in country for a year, now they're being recalled?

"Has something happened?" Damon asks, feeling sweat starting to build as he wonders if the Federation had made another hit against America.

For the first time Damon sees Keegan shuffle his feet, looking embarrassed yet anxious at the same time before he looks up at Damon with almost sad eyes.

"Sorry Damon, but…" he pauses as he looks away for a moment before looking back, "Merrick wants to talk to you…about the incident."

The team looks to their leader again, this time with startled eyes. Though they never found out about his mission, they knew something in Damon's past hints that he's a head case, a dangerous one at that. Now they regard him with sorrow, pity and a touch of fear.

_Oh boy_, Damon thought.

**So how did I do so far with the sequel? Also, sorry if I mistranslated any words, if I did and you know the correct term, please let me know. Please review of PM what you think.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. The Home Front

**The Home Front**

Damon groans as he stretches his tired limbs before standing as he shakes off the last remnants of his slumber.

The Ghost barracks is empty aside from the Sergeant Major. No doubt his teammates are off somewhere either getting their first decent meal after spending months living off cold rations in the boonies or visiting friends or, if they're lucky, communicating with their families. He knows that Senior has four brothers and their families who are living on base, Jacob's girlfriend is here as well, and Ash's mother is in a small town in Virginia somewhere. He suppose he should feel happy that his team has some loved ones who they can visit, even if it does make him feel a little lonely.

Hoping it'll help him feel better, he shrugs off his shirt, looks down and raises his arms in front of him so he can examine them. About three months ago, he had visited a tattoo artist and had both his arms decorated.

His right arm is covered by a silver strain that curls around his limb, starting from his wrist and making its way up to his shoulders. Every so often the wire is interrupted by a sharp and punctuating end, making it look like a complex yet deadly design. What stands out though are the words written in old English, particularly the large ones that takes up a large portion of his arm. Written across his biceps and working their way down his forearm before stopping at his wrist are the words "_Remember the Fallen"_. Written in and around the curvy designs are minuscular words that are actually names. Among the names are the titles Faulkner, Gordon and Swans, Damon's original Ghost team who perished on the Canadian mission. Inscribed among them are the names of the wolves of the United Pack, Damon's Pack, the ones who gave their lives in the final battle against the Federation invaders. Among them is Viola, Joey, Zane, Sitka, Gunther and many more. The total tally is thirty two, thirty two names that Damon bares proudly on his arm, people and wolves who he will never forget.

His left arm is just as colorful and elegant in some ways. Stretching from his wrist to his forearm is an American flag, given the appearance of waving in a breeze; however its in tatters with holes and scratches made all over it. There is also a picture of orange flames slowly eating its way up from the bottom of the American stars and stripes, causing patches of the banner to be blacken as its slowly being burned away. However, starting from his shoulder is a long sleeved arm reaching down and holding the top portion of the flag is a gloved hand. Just like the flag, the arm is covered in fire and through the flames a skeleton hand and arm can be seen, but despite that, it continues to clings on tightly to the flag. Written alongside his underarm are the words "_Holding on,_" Damon's way of showing how deep his commitment is for his country. He may not have always been a hard fighting patriot, especially during his younger years, but he is now, more than willing to do whatever is necessary when it comes to protecting America.

Soft footsteps are sounded behind him and he turns to see who it is. Entering the barracks is Ash, who is wearing cargo pants and a gray t-shirt that has the words USAF written in black letters. Her short black hair is restrain and made into a pony tail that is lightly touching her shoulders, he notes how a small strain is loose and is waving in front her eyes, she keeps tucking it away, but very so often it falls back down. Her dark colored skin is quite exotic in Damon's opinion, but her warm eyes are colored a bright and energetic brown. She is about six foot two, nearly the same height as Damon is, but she is a lot leaner in frame than compared to the Sergeant Major.

Master Sergeant Ashley "Ash" Clinton, born and raised in Mobile Alabama is a woman of many talents. Her dream of becoming a commercial airplane pilot was dashed when the Federation invaded. Her family is one of the first to have made the exodus north into the supposed safe zone. She was seventeen at the time, but like Damon, she was quickly introduced into military life. However unlike him, she put off doing field work and instead spent a limited amount of time at flight school where she became a chopper pilot. Wanting to be more helpful to the cause and kill a few Feds along the way, she transferred and became a part of AFSOC, the legendary Pararescue Jumpers who are task with recovering and providing medical support to wounded ground troops. Most of the time they work in hostile environments, so they became were dubbed as a Special Forces group, one solely consisting of medics.

It was in this way that Ash caught the attention of a Ghost recruiter. When an Infantry unit got pinned down deep in occupied territory, she got deployed solo (her partner having been hit earlier that week). She then led the team out of the danger zone while caring for their needs along the way, eventually getting the unit out without losing a single man while crossing a stretch of nearly fifty miles of the long lane known as "No Man's Land". A day after their return, a Ghost recruiter talked to Ash and she agreed to try out for the Ghosts. Within a year, she graduated with the fourth class of Ghosts. Though she makes the occasional crack about switching from the Air Force to the Army, Damon knew she loves her new job, particularly when it comes to blowing Federation troops away.

The Master Sergeant is made of stern stuff, which is why he is a bit surprised when they lock eyes briefly before she quickly looks away from him. It takes Damon a moment to remember that he isn't wearing a shirt; the discovery is enough to cause some heat to rush to his face. He reaches into his duffle bag that is at the foot of his cot and quickly puts on a olive green T-shirt.

He is still shrugging it on when he asks, "What's up Ash?"

Ash takes a quick peek at him to make sure he's "decent," before turning back to face the Sergeant Major and says, "It's Jacob again."

Damon checks her face to see if she is making a joke, but when he sees the seriousness in her eyes he knew she meant it. Joyce exhales deeply before walking over to Jacob's cot and starts digging in his bag. Sure enough, he finds the young Ghost's ID card.

Damon tugs on his boots and mutters, "when will that boy ever learn?"

"He's a squid," Ash says jokingly, "it'll take him some time to remember how life on land works."

"How life of an Army Junkie works you mean," Damon says in a teasing tone as he walks pass her in the direction of the door while Ash follows, chuckling silently to herself.

Together the two Ghosts steps into the cloudy outside world and takes in their surroundings. Fort Anaheim is slowly waking up as both civilian and soldiers begin to perform their morning duties. For the first time in almost ten years, America is slowly beginning to rebuild. Small factories are being constructed to develop staples for the war. Cattle and sheep are starting to become a normal sight as more people learn to raise and care for the livestock. While this is done, military men and women, who either volunteered or were drafted, are meeting on the practice fields to continue their training.

This transformation in America came at a huge cost, both physically and mentally. The big push made in the south, sphere headed by the Ghosts known as Logan and Hesh Walker, was a huge success. They met and practically obliterated the largest and best soldier divisions the Federation had to offer; ending with them scoring a major victory for much needed morale and gaining control of the new Fed super weapon resting in space, a new and fully upgraded version of the United State's ODIN design. With it, the U.S has begun a bombing campaign that has proven to be a huge benefit. They destroyed industrial plants, soldier barracks and even got a couple of shots off at Caracas before the Federation built a new anti-air defense grid that knocked the inbound projectiles out of the skies. Thankful though, this defense is only station at the Federation Capital city, leaving the rest of the country open for season. It's only a matter of time though until the space station run out of munition, until the U.S can find a way to copy or create new missile designs that can be substituted for the projectile the station fires.

With the lost of supplies and men power from their empire, The Federation began to recall their troops retreat from the Front lines, enabling the U.S to slowly push the invaders off their land and in doing so, regain lost territories. The line has now been set up along the city limits of San Diego, but rumors are already flying that it won't be long before that city falls back into U.S hands.

Now rebuilding will not be so hazardous for the American except one thing; most of the remaining citizens really don't know much about reconstructing. One of the main reasons the Federation hit the Southern states were because they wanted to eliminate the farmers, builders; people that would become essential to the war effort. Now, the U.S has to teach bankers, accountants, T.V stars and computer techs how to plow a field, take care of a cow and how to put a gun together. This has only become possible because of the President's new bill, in which the former lower class Americans, the working class, became the boss in an ironic twist as they teach the rich and powerful how to do the basic of things.

Damon understood how much of a chore that has been. He was a rich kid because his parent were shareholders who partake in the economy. After ODIN day, he tried to live in a refugee camp where the former rich and glorified people of America now live. It was embarrassing. Damon has no trouble with getting dirty, far from it, when he was a lot younger his mother had to pull him out of muddy puddles and such. The people in camp were a totally different story. There was an actress who demanded breakfast in bed, a software engineer who thought he was higher and mightier than people because of some website he made on the internet. There was even a former director who was trying to trade for ration cards with pieces of paper with his name on it. Damon left that very same day and slept alone from everyone else.

"What are you thinking about Damon?" Ash suddenly asks.

"A director trying to trade autographs for ration cards."

Ash gives him an odd look before saying, "wow."

They walk through the war camp, towards the Military Police station, in silence until Damon decides to restart the conversation.

"How's your mom?" he asks.

Ash is quiet before answering, "She could be better."

Damon looks at the woman next to him and inquires, "Is there something wrong?"

"…It's the anniversary of my dad's…you know," she finally mutters.

Damon slowly nods in understanding. Ash was still young when she saw a Federation sniper blow her father's head off. The Feds had launched paratroopers into the north and her family didn't know about them until that moment. That single bloody moment destroyed Ash's young life forever.

"Is she doing alright?" he finally asks.

"What do you think?" she came back harshly before they stop in front of the MP station where a soldier stands guard.

"I'm here to get a man out," Damon tells the soldier.

"Which one?" the MP asks.

In answer Damon hands him Jacobs ID card. The MP stares at it for a bit before looking up, "We need to verify its him, this could take a while."

Damon merely nods as the MP shepherds them inside. The station's lobby has only one bench in a crumbly section of the building while a receptionist sits in the corner typing on a lap top. The guard walks over to the guy at the desk and speaks softly to him before handing the person Jacob's card.

While they wait, the two Ghosts make themselves comfortable on the bench. After settling in, Damon begins to takes in his surroundings. There is a hallway that probably leads deeper into the structure and an old banner hanging above the doorway with the faded words "Happy Easter" written on it. Damon looks around and shivers as he makes out the child like drawings on the dirt encrusted walls, a small reminder that this place was once a child's day care center.

He hears Ash shuffle around a bit and turns to see that she has position herself into a different sitting posture with her bent right leg resting on the bench that allows her to look into his face.

"I'm sorry," she says as she looks down at her leg, "what I said back there...that was rude."

Damon places his hand on her shoulder and gives a small squeeze, "it's alright," he tells her, "I understand."

She still refuses to look at him, "that still doesn't make up for my actions."

"You were angry," Damon says, "you miss your father, all those who are missing in your life, believe me I felt the pain, everyone here has, you just need to move on."

She sighs, "How?"

"Make a goal and move towards it," Damon answers, "it's not perfect therapy, but its helping me some."

She ponders this for a moment before asking, "What's your goal?"

Damon shrugs, "Keeping my family safe."

Now Ash looks up at him, with confusion in her eyes, "but I thought your family was dead."

Damon feels himself panic for a moment. When he said his family; he was referring to his wolf pack. He didn't want to tell Ash this though, it'll just make her believe that he is a madman that needs to be locked up.

"Uh," he stutters for a bit, "When I said family, I-I-I meant you guys," he says with a smile, "you, my Ghost team, you're like a second family to me."

Ash still seems suspicious, but she drops the subject as she asks another question.

"What are the words on your tattoo say?" she asks as she refers to Damon's right arm.

Damon glances at the indicated limb out of reflex before saying, "Those are the names of people who I fought with on the battlefield…and who didn't make it back."

What happens next completely stuns Damon. Ash reaches out and runs a hand along his arm, causing goose bumps and chills to erupt all over his body. He has been a fighter since he was young, but he never felt anything like this before. Ash must have sense it as well for she pulls away from him and mummers something that sound like an apology. Damon could only swallow and nods, unable to form any words.

After a few moments have pass, Ash looks back at Damon and says, "Gordon, Faulkner and Swans, they were the guys in your first Ghost team, right?"

Damon nods, the mere mention of his fallen team is enough to cause his airways to close, but he tries his best not to reveal his devastated emotion.

Ash is quiet before asking, "Do you miss them?"

In answer Damon waves his arm outwards, revealing all the names encircle on his limb before saying, "Every day."

He is frozen again when Ash presses a hand against his arm and holds it there. He dully notes how soft her hand feels on his arm, a nice sensation. She seems to be thinking of something to say when they are interrupted.

"Well that's a nice scene."

Both Damon and Ash push themselves away from each other after they heard the comment. Damon feels his face starting to burn once more and though it's not so obvious with Ash, he can tell she is equally mortified. They both turn to see Jacob, bounded with hand cuffs, but grinning widely at them while two stoic MP's flanks him on both his sides.

The man on the right walks towards Damon and asks, "Is this your man?" as he gestures at Jacob.

The Ghost leader coughs in an attempt to calm himself before speaking, "Yeah, that's him."

"Well there's a problem," the MP digs in his pocket before taking out a ID card with Jacob's image on it, "his ID doesn't match his records."

Damon frowns before standing and takes a look at the card.

"Hey Sarge," Damon looks up at Jacob after he called his name, "Is that my old ID?"

Damon glances back down at the card. Sure enough, the military branch says Navy, not Army.

"Where's your new one?" Damon asks as he looks up at the wet face.

"I got it," everyone turns at the new voice and are slightly surprised with who walks in.

Steeping into the building are two additional Ghosts, Senior and Merrick. At the sight of the Captain everyone, except for the Ghosts, snaps to attention at the arrival of the Ghost Program's director. Merrick hasn't changed much in character, but he has when it comes to style. He no longer wears combat BDUs, instead he is wearing the combat uniform of an officer complete with a cap that has a patch of a double bar insignia stitched to his cap. He looks completely different in Damon's eye, but to the Ghosts, he will always be the dependable guy they all fought with. He may never replace Elisa Walker, the original Ghost Commander, but he's just as good.

"This man is with us," Merrick says, pointing out the still contained Jacob.

The MP licks his lips nervously, "but sir his ID-"

"He transferred out of the Navy and into the Army," Damon cuts in, "you know squids, they think after seeing a person just once that means they know a guy."

"Hey!" shouts an insulted Jacob.

The MPs still look uncertain, "sir, how do you know he's not a…you know…"

"I'm not a spy," Jacob said, "Just because my granddaddy's granddaddy was from Spain that must I'm Spanish right?"

"I thought you were Italian," Senior puts in, earning a glare from Jacob.

"He's part of the Armed Forces, and I," here Merrick steps in front of the MP, "trust him fully."

They stand in front of each other, the cowering military police officer before the former Special Forces commando who appears to be made of granite.

"Now," Merrick says, "let my soldier go."

The guard seems to shrink inwards for a second before looking back at his comrade and nods. Slowly, the secondary MP takes out a key and undo Jacob's cuffs. The Wet Face quickly walks towards his comrades and offer a cheesed out smile.

"Thanks guys."

Damon just shakes his head before shoving the ID card into Jacob's hands, "next time, take your freaking new ID card wherever you go, this is your third time in here."

Jacob shrugs, "I don't mind."

"Well I do," interrupts Merrick as he steps closer, causing Jacob to stiffen in fear, "and I ain't going to do it again, got it squid?"

Jacob nods in confirmation, not looking the Ghost Commander in the eye.

He huffs before looking to the MPs and mutters "gentlemen," before walking out. Ghost Team Crusaders look at one another for an extra moment before scrambling after Merrick.

Damon picks up his pace until he is abreast with Merrick and says, "So are you ready to tell me what we're doing here? I don't really like being pulled from the Field only to be told you're too busy to see us."

"Hurry up and wait," comments Ash.

"Exactly," Damon agrees.

Merrick chuckles and says, "Let's go to my office and have a little chat about it, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Nice office man," Senior says as he looks over the field where a hundred combat troops hone their hand to hand combat skills with their instructors watching closely.<p>

Damon couldn't help but nod in agreement as he looks on from the booth they are in. Thousands, if not millions of seats once lined the stands where enthusiastic fans once stood and cheered as they watch the nation's past time. Now the chairs have been removed, replaced with hundreds of bunks to accommodate the ever growing number of recruits. The field still has the rough angular shape of the baseball diamond cut into the artificial grass on the ground floor, but that matters little to the Drill Sergeants as they yell at their charges to get down and give twenty. A little to the left is a sponsoring board where the lone A of the Angels still stands, beaten by the element, pock marked by shrapnel and covered in a layer of dirt and grim.

Ash steps up next to Damon and asks, "Have you ever been here," she waves at the stadium, "before all this?"

Damon nods, "Yeah, once, it was the Angels against the Yankees, I practically begged my parent to come here and watch it with me."

"They didn't want to go?" Ash questions.

"Their work was far too important for them," here he looks down, "especially when it concerned their troublesome kid."

She lightly pats his shoulder, "Well it doesn't look like this place changed that much," she says in a way to change the subject.

"I guess," Damon admits, "except for the snipers up there," he says and nods towards the top of the stadium where a makeshift crow's nest sat, no doubt being manned by a sniper as he lies hidden within its folds, searching for any potential threats.

"Yeah, well that's nice," Jacob puts in as he sits in a over plush chair meant for VIPs, "it adds to the decor."

"What do squids know about decor," Senior asks as he looks back at the younger teammate, "I thought the only type of style you little sailors knew was the colors of the flag."

"We know just about as much as you Army junkies," Jacob tries to bite back.

"Hate to tell you this kid," Merrick interrupts as he looks through a bunch of files on his desk, "but you're in the army now, so you just insulted yourself."

Jacob appears about ready to explode, but he bites down on his lip and remains silent, casting out angry looks directed at everybody every so often.

The boy can take a beating, but won't ever submit, even to a CO. That's what Damon finds interesting about the former Sailor, that's also the same aspect that got the Ghost's attention.

Jacob Alcaraz is a fine soldier who is devoted to the U.S.A and his girlfriend Anita. He was a boy when ODIN day happen, he was living in Hawaii at the time and didn't get hit by the planetary bombardments, but the Hawaiian community was shaken from the attack nevertheless. He waited until he was eighteen and joined the Navy and became a part of the _U.S.S Rushmore's_ security team. For years he has been blasting away any Federation infiltrators who tried to sabotage the ship. He served on numerous vessels before deciding to trade in the Navy whites for the Army greens. When a Ghost recruiter saw the number of kills he made alone, he was impressed. Even more so with Jacob's strong, and at times stubborn, assertiveness; his will to never give his enemy ground. The fact that he parades around camp without ID shows that part of him clearly, he is not ashamed of his Hispanic heritage and he'll never deny it, even when he's in prison, he'll never give in. He graduated with the rapidly deployed fifth class of Ghosts, causing some, like Senior, to wonder if he, the kid and former squid, can hold his own in a fight and more importantly, help contribute to the team.

Damon casts a glance at Senior. His rep is pretty colorful, almost as long and as impostures as the Walker boys own records. Son of a Vietnam vet, survivor of both Gulf Wars and an old timer in the ghettos of Phoenix Arizona, Senior endured it all. However, it wasn't until the Feds invade did his name become well known. Oldest of his five brothers, he fearlessly led them and their families out of occupied territory, evading advancing troops and paratroopers alike. Yet what made him famous was when he attacked a Federation concentration camp alone and rescued over fifty civilian prisoners. He would later comment he was just lucky, that the base was barley constructed so breaking in and out wasn't too difficult. The people he saved didn't believe that at all, to them and his family, Jerome "Senior" Lipton is a saint. It wasn't too surprising that the moment that the Liptons made it to safety that Senior turned around and re-enlisted for the military. The Ghost recruiters practically trip over themselves as they rush around a bit and got Senior in the third class of Ghosts, the same class as Damon. They knew each other by name, but split up soon after being deployed with their own Ghost teams.

Damon is more than happy to have Senior in his squad, not only will he has valuable advice, but he also know that the man will work like a machine to keep his squad mates and nation safe from harm.

Damon's thinking is interrupted when Merrick clears his throat.

"Alright kiddies," the Captain says while he shuffles some papers together and gestures to the empty seat around the rectangular table, "school circle."

Damon, Ash and Senior leaves their positions from the windows and sat alongside Jacob. They didn't sit at attention though; Damon stretches his legs out in front of him, Ash leans back and places her hands behind her head while Senior lifts his big booted feet and places them on the table. Jacob appears shock at first, but doesn't say anything when he notices Merrick isn't even blinking his eyes at the lack of discipline the Ghosts were displaying.

After a moment he says, "Alright, first things first," he looks towards the doors and calls out, "He can come in now."

A bit baffle, the Ghosts looks to the entrance, wondering who he is talking to. The door than swings open and a MP steps in and ushers another person into the room before stepping back out and closing the door.

Damon, Ash and Senior sit's up as they, along with Jacob, observe this newcomer with a careful gaze. The man who steps in is wearing full tactical gear, but his combat uniform is different than that of the other soldiers on base, its digital like theirs, but in the color of forest green. His web gear consists of grenades, magazine holders, MRE rations, and a radio. His face is well worn; he looks as if he is about forty or somewhere around Senior's age. He has a well-kept mustache and his head is shaved. Yet what really makes him stand out is the patch on his shoulder; its red, white and has the shape of a maple leaf in the middle of it. This guy is Canadian.

Damon wears the best poker face he could manage, but on the inside he is panicking. _Did the Canadians finally found out about the mission? Is this what the whole meeting is about? Why did they call my team in though? To act as witnesses? And why does he look so familiar?_

"I know you are all curious what this is all about," Merrick says in a calm voice, "but first let me introduced you to First Lieutenant Nathan Cote, veteran of the Canadian Special Forces and leader of Whisky Bravo 927."

"927?" Senior asks before looking to the man now known as Cote, "you wouldn't happen to be the guys who caught and brought in Khalad Yussaf are you?"

"Eh," Jacob puts in at the end and sniggers. His silent laughter however dies when he notices no one else is laughing and that his Ghost Sergeant and Captain are giving him a hard glare.

Cote regards Jacob silently before looking back at Senior and speaks in an age but tough voice, "Yup, that was us and he didn't come quietly," here he looks back at Jacob again, "eh," he adds, causing the young Ghost to squirm a bit.

Merrick coughs and says, "right," casting one last glance at Jacob before looking up at the rest of the team, "before we get down to business, let me tell you some good news."

He pauses for theatrical sake before announcing, "after our recent victory against the Federation, the countries of the United Kingdom, France, Germany and Canada, has, as they say," here Merrick looks at a piece of paper on the table and quotes, "recognize the Federation as a threat to global security and are now lending assistance to the American warfront."

Jacob huffs a bit, "So what? They're now sending spare clothing with the stale food?"

This time its Cote's thick voice that answered, "We're sending in troops to help."

The Ghosts eyes widen as they look among each other in absolute shock.

"That's right," Merrick says, "as of now, this is the beginning of the Forth World War."

The Forth…

That single word alone has a shattering effect on the people in the room, even Cote seems a bit cowed from the words. The Third world war wasn't as long as the second, but just as bloody, barely surpassing the number of dead in the Second World War, but it wasn't too far off. Now with countries from half a world away lending their support this is all that is needed to mark the occasion of the next great conflict.

Merrick waits a bit before continuing, "By the end of next month, British, Canadian, French and some Germans will come to our aid and be fighting on the front line. With our combine might, we may be able to end this war before the start of the New Year."

"Glory Hallelujah," Senior mutters under his breath.

"Now with that out of the way, we must approach a…delicate situation we have," Merrick says, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Which one of you is the Ghost that infiltrated our country the previous year," Cote suddenly asks.

Damon has all but stop breathing. His teammates didn't say anything; in fact, they look just as astonish as Damon feels. They never heard of a special ops mission taking place in Canada and they most certainly never heard of a Ghost team being deployed there.

The Sergeant Major looks to Merrick and the Captain gave a quick and barely noticeable nod of his head. Damon gulps before raising his hand in the air, further stunning Ghost Team Crusader.

Cote's eyes narrow before he slowly steps towards Damon. The Ghost makes no move to defend himself; he just shifts around in his seat, wondering what is going to come next. His team however tenses a bit as the Canadian approaches their squad leader. They have no idea what this is all about, but Damon has earn their trust and respect, so they are more than willing to fight for him.

Finally the moment of truth arrives as Cote steps in front of Damon and peers at him curiously; no doubt taking in the scared face and one dead eye that the Ghost has accumulated. He then moves his hand and for a moment Damon thought he was reaching for the pistol in his hip holster, but instead he is astounded when the Canadian holds out his hand towards the Ghost.

"I admit, I don't like the fact that a deadly spec ops killer can easily make his way into my country," Cote says slowly, "but…seeing how you were there to prevent a butchery from happening…I give you my thanks for that comrade."

Damon stares at the Lieutenant with his disbelieving eye before he forces his own hand to move and shakes the steel grasp that Cote possess.

"A pleasure," Damon is able to gasp out while still in a daze like trance, unable to believe his luck.

Cote now cracks a smile, "I take it you were the moving shadow I saw," noting Damon's confused expression he elaborates, "at the Federation base just moments after we made the discovery."

That's when it finally clicks in Damon's mind. Cote was part of the Canadian task force that investigated the destroyed camp. He looks exactly the same as Damon last saw him, only it looks like he shaved his sideburns and he doesn't have a rifle in his hand, something that Damon is grateful for.

Merrick releases a sigh and says, "Now that's out of the way, let's move on with business," he gestures towards Cote, "Lieutenant…"

The Canadian moves back to the head of the table and picks up a piece of paper and passes it to Ash who is sitting closest to him.

"Approximately twenty six hours ago," he begins, "we detected an anomaly within our borders that is quite troublesome."

Ash passes the paper to Senior who gives it a brief glance before looking up at Cote, "is this radioactivity residue?"

Cote shakes his head, "we have no plants in that area, and, thankfully, there are no signs that there is an unregistered nuke within our borders…as far as we know."

Senior passes the paper to Jacob who gives it a quick once over before looking back up, "why us?" he asks, "I mean why tell America this?"

"Because of him," Cote answers and points a finger at Damon. Will this day of surprises ever end?

"Show him the image and he'll know why," Merrick says tersely.

Jacob hands his boss the paper and Damon visibly stiffens. It's an aerial photo of a large plot of land, acres of uninterrupted trees, mountains and lakes stretching for miles around. But one section claims his attention. He sees it all. Howl Rock, Rabbit Poo Mountain, the Meadow and the dens. Its Jasper Park, more importantly, it's the lands of the United Wolf Pack.

Damon instantly feels his heart swell for unknown reasons. So many emotions coarse through him at the sight of the familiar land before him. He sees the spot where he and Ghost Team Comanche were dropped off and where he was evac from. He sees the place of battle that claimed his team's life; he notes that there are trees still turned on their sides from where RPGs have dislodged them. He finds the place where he and the pups would play or train for hours on end. He can identify his old den and the wolves as well. It all came rushing back to him that he couldn't help but grin, totally oblivious to the people in the room who are giving him odd looks because of his behavior.

His hammy demeanor dies though when recognizes the place where the Federation base was, and that there is a small red blimp directly in the middle of it. He frowns as he looks back up

"Is this a heat scan?" he finally asks, unaware that he spent the longest of time taking the image in and the concerned looks his comrades gave him.

"Yes," Cote replies, "at first we thought it was you," he looks into Damon's eye, "but that was dismissed when the Captain here," he nods to Merrick, "informed us that you were back in your country, or, to be more specific, back further south in enemy territory."

Damon looks to Merrick in bewilderment, "You told him?" a tiny part of him is actually relieved at this, from the way Cote is staring at the Ghost, he doesn't see him as a nut case.

Merrick however changes this by saying, "I didn't go into details, just the basic stuff."

Damon feels a bit deflated after the comment, but does his best not show it.

"As we were saying," Cote continues, "we have no idea who this person is, for all we know it's a teenager trying to find a seduce place to take his girlfriend," Jacob laughs loudly here, "but that was changed when we notice the person is moving away, and that we tracked him here."

He holds up another photo of a rather large spot of color moving towards a large rocky mass that could only be a mountain.

"Mount Hardisty is right outside of Jasper Park," Cote informs them, "so if, say, a few Fed soldiers survived a onslaught, wouldn't this be a good rally point?"

At the thought of the Feds being so close to his pack again, Damon leans forward and asks, "have you verified this? Has anyone gone in?"

"Gone in, yes" Cote answers, "come back out, no."

The Ghosts looks amongst each other at these words.

"There was a large blackout that lasted from the time the team went in, the whole area became a dead zone so we have no idea what happen," Cote says grimly. "When the blackout lifted, we detected our squad along the perimeter of the park, but when a rescue team got there, they only found the squad's gear, not their bodies."

"So you want us to go in," Damon says as more of a statement rather than a question.

Cote exhales loudly before nodding, "As far as we know, you Damon, are the only one to walk through a firestorm like this and come out unscratched."

"Not exactly unscratched," Damon comments and waves at his ruin face.

"But close," Merrick says as he steps back in, "as a show of our good faith in our neighbors, we are going to help them out here since we already done it before."

"At a great cost," Damon reminds him, "so why not have me go in alone like last time?"

Damon couldn't help but wonder if he can live with himself if his whole team dies, just like team Comanche. And he most certainly doesn't want to be responsible for the death of another Ghost team.

"Because you didn't go in alone last time," Merrick says sternly, "and I won't let it happen again."

"Nor will I," Cote suddenly spoke up, "One man or one team it does not matter, I'm going in as well to ensure you don't cause a havoc in my country like you did last time."

Despite himself, Damon smiles, "for the record that wasn't havoc, you haven't seen me cause a panic yet."

"Well are we all going or not," Ash suddenly asks as she looks to the Captain.

"You all are going," Merrick says, "but Cote here will be in charge," he points a thumb at the Canadian in question, "Whatever he says, goes. Your primary objective is to find out if there is a threat in the North and if so, neutralize it."

"Will we get any support?" Damon asks, remembering how last time he certainly could have used an airstrike.

"No," Cote answers, "my government does not want the people to panic at the thought of our country being vulnerable-"

"Which it is," breaks in Jacob that earns an animalistic growl from Cote before he continues.

"We will have a radio, but other than that no, we are going in alone with only ourselves to rely on."

_He's talking like he's one with the team_, Damon thought, _perhaps this is an attempt to get on our good side_.

"Well before you head on out to Canada," Merrick adds in, "you need one more person to join your group, and he isn't here."

"Well call him in," says Jacob.

"It's not that simple man," Merrick says, "he isn't in country, you have to go get him."

"Well where is he?" asks Ash.

"Okinawa," Cote replies lowly.

The team are shellshock from this as they all think of one thing; this must be serious.

Ten years ago after the ODIN strikes, the U.S recalled everybody from their posts all over the world. Including the soldiers' station in South Korea. After the U.S withdrawal, the North Koreans swarmed over the border and tried to capture the South's capital, but they were met with one unexpected obstacle. The new leader of China also had his eyes set on South Korea and sent troops to secure it. The North Koreans and Chinese forces clashed and it was on, an event that many people today are calling "The Pacific Wars."

In a way to show their superiority while also obtaining new lands for their war machine, China and North Korea spread out across the ocean; taking over the Philippines, New Guiana, Japan, the Solomon Islands, parts of Australia and various other small specks of floating land in a campaign of rapid dominance. Between the warfighters are also rebels fighting to get the occupying forces off their land on the occupied islands, especially Australia. Ironically, the very land North Korea and China are fighting over has yet to be conquered, the South is practically the middle man as they defend their borders from the two fighters as they batter each other to pieces.

One of the islands that were taken was the former U.S held island called Okinawa. The place of one of the bloodiest battles of World War II became a new headquarters for the victor of the war. Now however, the entire island has been taken over by North Koreans and has been converted into an island sized prison. It's a large version of Alcatraz with one unique aspect about it; if a prisoner is too troublesome or if the guards want entertainment, they throw the prisoner into a small part of the remaining jungle with no food, water or weapons, watching as the unlucky person is torn apart by the foreign wild beasts the Koreans had shipped in. It has become one of the most brutal and bloodiest places on Earth, the worse prison anyone can ever be in, a prison where no one has ever escape from before. That's where the Ghost team is to be heading.

Damon finally clears his throat, "are we allowed to engage the Koreans if necessary?"

"If its absolutely necessary," Merrick says in a loud voice so everyone can hear, "we don't want to get in a war with the North, not now anyways."

"Who are we busting out?" Senior asks in turn.

Merrick looks at his papers, "Prisoner 918."

Everyone stares at him with a baffled expression, including Cote.

"Well…what does he look like?" Jacob finally asks.

"You'll know him when you see him," Merrick simply responds.

"Well how are we supposed to find him?" Ash asks.

"Chances are he'll find you first."

"Is he even alive?" Damon dared to ask.

"Well he was supposedly killed twice," Merrick says as he flips through the papers again, "so in a way, unless you find a body, there is no way of knowing if he's dead or not."

Cote rolls his eyes, "Is he American?"

"Well he doesn't say it," Merrick replies, "but he's pretty much hostile to any organize government and doesn't speak of his nationality so...I suppose he's a freelancer at the moment."

Cote frowns, "and why exactly do we need him?"

"I'll tell you when you get him," Merrick answers, "just know that he is important and could prove to be of essential use to the mission ahead of you."

Damon is quite excited at the prospect of seeing the wolves again, so going through the dark pit known as Okinawa drowns out most of his fears. That is until he looks to his team and sees their weary faces. He feels a bit guilty when he didn't even consider them. Damon may be returning to his family, but in actuality, his friends will be traveling away from theirs, on a dangerous mission that may claim their lives.

He curls his hands into fist. He will try, no; he will not allow any of his team members to die. He'll get them through this, he'll find a way.

Merrick shuffle the pieces of paper, "There's a C-17 on the runway with your name on it," he says, "You'll be dropped off in New Zealand where they will supply you with a boat and you'll paddle, more or less, to Okinawa."

"Heading to Armageddon on Earth on a canoe," Jacob says with a grin, "nice."

"This is your area of expertise isn't it squid?" Senior asks.

Damon sees the look of surprise on Senior's face when Jacob's smile became even wider as he says, "yes it is."

"Dismissed, and good luck," Merrick says without looking at them.

Slowly the Ghost Team gets to their feet and starts to shuffle out of the room. Damon is the last to exit, but not before he heard Cote speak to Merrick.

"When I agreed to come here, you said nothing about traveling to the other side of the world," Cote says accusingly to Merrick.

"Think of this as a test run Lieutenant," Merrick answers calmly, "this little safari trip will help you build a tolerance against the Ghosts," here he chuckles, "that way when you do head back to Canada, you won't strangle them when they get on your nerves."

Damon is outside the booth when he hears Cote give another small growl.

Ash falls back some until she is beside Damon.

"So Okinawa?" she asks.

He nods, "Okinawa."

**I hope I didn't offend anyone by writing this, remember this is all fantasized in the CoD world and I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading** **and if you can, leave a comment, I'm not too sure how well I did with this chapter. Also, if it's not too much trouble, please vote for how I should write my stories on the poll on my profile page, thank you.**

**Also special thanks to Night Wolf Savage 9401 who came up with name for Whisky Bravo 927, I hope I got this down correctly.**


	3. Old Battleground

**Old Battleground**

"Whoa," Jacobs mutters as he stares at the island.

"You took the words out of my mouth kid," comments Senior.

From the distance the Ghost squad (plus Cote) are at, the island of Okinawa is nothing more than haze on the horizon, but they can see that the large plot of land is clearly over a thousand kilometers long. They can see the iron walls that reach over thirty feet high, protecting the island but also at the same time keeping those within trap.

The Okinawa military prison is considered one of the most technical modern marvels to date. Somehow the occupying force, the North Koreans, have turned the home of a million people into an enclosed space that could rival Alcatraz. The island was once fought over and controlled by warring tribes, than the empire of Japan, the U.S Marines, before finally the people regain control of their land once more. Now however it has been taken over again, and this time, the island's very infrastructure has been changed. The smaller scabs of islands surrounding the primary mainland have been transformed into observation or radar posts, monitoring everything that comes within a thousand feet of the prison. Nobody has no idea what lies within, no one has ever escaped, the only thing that the outside do know are the rumors and hints the Koreans tell. Such as if you tick off the Korean forces, this is where you are sent.

"I don't know what you yanks are thinking," a New Zealand sailor says as he walks up to them, "but I pray to God that you're not going over there," he nods towards Okinawa.

"Oh yes we are," answers Cote, "and I'm Canadian."

The sailor nods, "Well, if you cause trouble over there," he holds out a hand to Cote, "give them a bit of chaos for the boys of the Navy."

Cote smirks as he grasps the man's hand, "we will…if it comes to that."

The Sailor smiles before walking off to perform his duties. The small patrol boat the Ghosts are on is slowly bobbing in the waves as they plan and rehearse their infiltration and exfiltration plans. The primary troubles they are having is finding a way of get out. They have no idea what the interior is like and aside from rumors they really have no idea what is waiting for them. Another factor is prisoner 918; can he hold his own in a fight? Is he even in there or is he dead, thrown to the lions as the rumors says happens to people who are thrown into the jungle pit? An entire island, almost sixteen hundred miles of a fully mechanized enemy base with an unknown enemy garrison who they are not to kill, talk about overwhelming odds.

"How's Crusader Strike?" Cote finally asks Senior.

"Nervous," he answers, "and so are we." He is quiet before asking, "sir with all due respect your practically throwing them into an ocean full of sharks and tasking them with finding a small goldfish, we don't even know who this guy is, how are we going to find him?"

"Merrick sent some more info," Cote answers, though he keeps his eyes on the haze, not looking at the two men beside him, "we haven't made contact with prisoner 918, but hopefully we are hoping he'll answer to this call phase and know who we are," he looks down at the paper in his hands and reads, "we're friends of Riley."

"Who's Riley?" Jacob asks.

"Don't know; don't care," Cote says, "just as long as this phase gets us to the prisoner, that's all that matters."

"And getting Crusader Strike out right?" Senior asks in a low tone.

Cote gives Senior a hard look, "This is war Staff Sergeant and losses have to be accepted."

"But not deliberately," Jacob answers, "honestly man, I know you had a taste of combat, but we've been living in a warzone for years now."

"And at this point every life matters," Senior says, "especially the lives of our leaders."

Cote is silent before saying, "I didn't mean anything by that, but as a leader, he has to be ready to surrender his life at a given moment."

"He's not afraid of dying," Senior says as he looks at the Canadian, "he's afraid of you dying."

* * *

><p>Joyce buttons his pants before standing back and looks himself over. He looks, military speaking, like a standard civilian. Loose clothing, stained jacket, smells like a clump of seaweed and for the final touch he smears grime all over his face. He places on a beanie and looks at his reflection in a mirror, he appears to be noncombatant, but the scars will be hard to explain.<p>

"What do you think I should say when they ask about my face?" He asks out loud.

"Just say you got in a fight with a shark or something," floats back Ash's voice as she gets herself ready from across the room.

Damon rolls his eyes, "yeah that sounds convincing."

"Well then say you were fishing and you got cut by your own hook," Ash suggests next.

"That's even worse."

Finally the female Ghost releases a monstrous sigh as she walks out of her corner and meets up with Joyce. She is similarly dress only she is wearing a sweater with the hoodie covering her head.

She peers at Joyce from beneath her hood for a moment and says, "how about you were fishing next to a warship before it was blown up, by the Koreans to add to the irony."

Damon is silent before saying, "That might just work."

She in turn smiles at him before taking out a piece of paper from her jacket and reads, "Prisoner 918 may know who we are if we tell them 'we are Riley's friends'."

Damon furrows his brows, "Riley?"

Ash looks at him, "You know him?"

He is quiet before saying, "I don't think so…not unless they're talking about Hesh's old scout dog, that's the only Riley I know of."

Ash shakes her head, "I don't that's it," she looks back down and glowers, "that's all they sent us," she crumples the paper up and tosses it aside, "the least they could do is give the description of the guy."

"Maybe even they don't know who we are busting out," Damon offers as he ties his boots.

"Well that makes no sense," Ash says as she picks up a knife and straps it on, "if command doesn't know how he looks or how to find him, what chance do we have?"

"We're Ghosts," answers Damon, "that's what we get when we claim we can do the impossible."

"Do you really believe that?" Ash asks next, actually curious.

"As a matter of fact, yes" Damon replies, "I've been a Ghost long enough to tell you kid, I have done and seen things that many would consider not to be possible," he grins to himself.

"Yeah, but-" Ash is interrupted when Cote's voice fills the air.

"Sergeants," the Lieutenants voice says, echoing from their radios, "get to the deck, we're close."

Damon picks up his transmitter, "Wilco, be up in a bit."

He looks at Ash and says, "make sure to take a pistol, we don't want to look too suspicious."

Ash rolls her eyes, "of course," she says as she picks up a M9 pistol, "question," She says, "what if the enemy sees this as threatening and kills us on the spot?"

"Two fishermen, or fisherman and fisherwoman, in war torn waters without any kind of weapons to protect themselves will look just as odd to them," Damon responds.

"With all these guns lying around the Pacific is starting to look like a prewar America or something," Ash comments.

"True," Damon says as he loads a clip before placing it in his holster, "but it does leave you wondering whether or not if things will ever be the same again."

Ash could only shrug in response before making her way to the ladder, with Damon following.

"It's nice that the New Zealanders lend us their boat," she comments as she starts climbing to the top deck.

"They're just happy that we are finally going to do something to help the struggle," Damon says.

"Even if it's for our own interest?"

"Especially then, in this way we are a whole lot more determine than usual to help," he doesn't see it, but he knows Ash is smirking at his logic.

They make it to the top deck and glances around. The small patrol boat has a main turret at the front while smaller caliber machine guns are placed along the rails of the ship. The crew of Sailors move with caution and fear in their steps. They are deep within the enemy territory now, any wrong move and the entire Korean Navy could be onto them.

Damon isn't sure what to think of this Pacific war conflict. Nobody likes the North and nobody likes China, but those are the only two candidates, whoever wins, South Korea will lose, a pretty much depressing situation from all angles. He can only hope that someone will step in and help defeat the two battering foes, he knows it won't be America, they'll be lucky to survive the Federation war, and if they do, America will be too battle weary and exhausted of equipment to be of any assistance.

"Sergeant," the two Ghosts turns and sees Cote along with the rest of Team Crusader walking towards them.

Cote looks them over before giving a nod and saying, "this might work."

"With all due respect sir," Senior says from behind, "but should we really attempt this, we're not even sure if the ExFIL plan will work-"

"Soldier," Cote cuts off, "victory cannot be achieved without being bold."

"Yes sir," agrees Senior, "but there's a line between boldness and plain suicide."

"Senior," Damon says, "it's alright," he locks eyes with the combat veteran before looking to Cote and nods, "Crusader Strike is all set to go sir."

Jacob fidgets, Senior looks cross while Cote smiles.

* * *

><p>"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be," comments Ash, "it's actually quite enjoyable."<p>

Damon grunts in agreement as he throws the small net over the side before settling back on the bench. The fishing boat is barely big enough to hold them despite it being built to hold four people and a small load of fish. The brown little dingy bounces in the open sea as darkness fully surrounds them. In the distance Damon can see spotlights activate on the stronghold of Okinawa that they are just a few miles from. The patrol boat had left them and is retreating back further south. Damon checks his watch, they have twenty four hours to get the prisoner and make it to the evac point or risk being left behind.

He sighs as he glances up at Ash as she stares out at sea. He wished he came alone, he has no idea why, but after what happen in Jasper Park he feels more…accepting of death now, like he saw what was in store for him and welcomes it. He isn't sure if this is a sign if depression or not, he just hopes this doesn't mean he truly is crazy.

His thoughts slowly churn over to Jasper Park, or more specifically his wolf pack. He wonders if Humphrey is still a goofball, if Kate is maintaining her Alpha reputation, if Garth has gotten more muscles or if Lilly is doing ok, he knows war can have a hard affect against people like Lilly, people who aren't accustomed to violence. He then thinks of the pups, they're probably all grown up now, hunting, fighting and providing for the pack. He ponders if Meadow is with them, she is an Omega but Winston had allowed her to join the ranks of the Alphas, so perhaps she-

"Show time boss," Ash's voice suddenly says.

Waking up from his unknown daydream, Damon looks up and sure enough he sees three vehicles that looks like speed boats heading in their direction.

He gulps nervously as he turns around and starts fiddling with the nets while he listens to the roar of the approaching vessels increase. He wonders if this will work, will they be taken into the prison or will the Koreans just shoot them for being an annoyance to their lives?

Before he could speculate some more on these thoughts, he is sprayed with water as the craft encircles them, but Damon ignores them as he starts to pull up the net.

He hears someone yell at him in another language, Korean maybe, but he doesn't show the slight interest. Instead he shouts back, "Speak English or shad up," he says in his best impression on a sea battered sailor.

He hears some slight murmuring before someone shout, "you, fisherman, who are you?"

Sighing like he is irritated, Damon finally looks up. A few feet away from their small craft is a militarized speedboat. There are MG's mounted on all sides, twin turbo engines in the rear and a large cabin occupying a bulk of the space in the front of the boat. Standing along the railing are three Korean soldiers in blue combat uniforms, wearing helmet and black life jackets that doubles as an ammunition vest. One of them is manning the fifty caliber positioned on the stern side of the craft while the other two soldiers have FAD assault rifles aimed at Joyce and, he presumes without looking, Ash.

Taking in a gulp of breath, Damon says, "my name is Zackery," he jerks his chin over his shoulder at Ash, "that's my sister."

The Korean who was speaking steps closer and frowns, "she don't look like your sister."

Damon shrugs, "mama had a pretty adventurous life."

The man glowers with obvious anger before saying, "you in restricted waters."

"Are we?" Damon takes on a puzzled expression, "but this is where the fish are at-"

"You in restricted waters!" The man shouts as the sailor behind the turret pulls back the bolt in preparation to fire.

"Ok! Ok!" Damon says as he holds up his hands, "We're leaving."

"Too late to leave," remarks the Sailor.

Before Damon could act, he feels the boat shake as something large enters the craft. He turns around to see what is happening, but all he is able to see is a Korean swinging his rifle in the Sergeant's direction and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>Damon gasps when he feels cold liquid being dumped onto his bare body before falling into a coughing fit. Judging by the salty taste its ocean water and it wasn't long until he realized that he is curled up on a concrete floor, naked.<p>

"Wake up," a familiar voice barks.

Swallowing the bitter water, Damon opens his eyes before shutting them again; he is blinded by a bright light that is placed just a foot away from him.

"I don't understand," Damon finally says, "We are doing nothing wrong-"

"You in forbidden waters," The Korean says before kicking Damon in the stomach, extracting a groan from him.

"We'll leave," gasps Damon, "just let us go."

"You lost your chance fisherman," he is kicked once more in the ribs, "what are you doing with this?"

Damon jumps when he hears the gun shot and the bullet impacting just a hair length away from his buttock region.

"You and woman had this in your possession," states the Korean, "what are fishermen doing with weapons?"

"These are dangerous times," Damon tries to say but is kicked again, this time in the head though, causing red stars to implode in front of his vision.

"You pay for lying fishermen," the Korean shouts, "sentence to Okinawa prison, forever!"

Another kick to the head ends the conversation as Damon is mercifully knocked out.

* * *

><p>When the Sergeant Major awakes again it is with a groan.<p>

"Are you ok?"

Damon is more than happy to identify the voice as Ash and not the Korean, he knew they were cold but he didn't think they were that cold.

He slowly crack opens his eye lids.

The first thing he notices is Ash, who is now wearing what looks like grey pajamas that are ten sizes too large, displaying her small but muscled limbs. She has a nasty bruise on her head, but otherwise appears unharmed. He then takes in their surroundings and sees that they are inside some sort of metal room that is empty except for a steel door and a single light bulb hanging above them.

"Where are we?" he finally questions.

"I have no idea," responds Ash, "I just now woke up myself."

Damon groans once more as he feels the throbbing in his head as he slowly rises. However Ash pushes him down and he sees that she is starting to get flustered as she turns away and coughs, "uh, perhaps you should put those on first."

Damon looks down and feels his cheeks go scarlet when he realizes that he is still naked, his lower region however was covered by a set of grey pajamas that matches the ones that Ash is wearing.

"Did…uh…did you see…"

"Wasn't on purpose, I swear," answers Ash, still not looking at him, "I covered you up and got myself dress, that was it."

Damon still feels quite exposed, but he quickly tugs on the clothing. There are only pants and a shirt, no underwear and no spare, he wonders if this is how the prison is usually run. Are they in the prison?

"Where are we?" he asks Ash.

She shrugs, "your guess is as good as mine Sergeant."

Damon sighs as he runs a hand down his face before wincing as he came in contact with a bump.

"I think our plan worked too well," smirks Ash, "they got pretty riled up when they saw your tats."

He glances down and sighs in irritation. He has completely forgotten his tattoos, military speaking, spec ops soldiers aren't authorized to get such designs for if they are ever caught, like now, then the enemy will know that America is somehow involved.

"Do they suspect something?" he next asks.

"Maybe, but isn't that what we are trying to do, make them suspicious so they won't be suspicious?"

It is Damon's turn to grin, "Maybe this thought out plan wasn't so thought out."

They share a quick chuckle when there is a loud ring that fills the room. The two occupants freeze as the door slowly whines before opening. Standing in front of them are two Mandarin looking people, most likely Koreans, their gaze hard, their olive green suites spotless and the Bizons they clutch in their hands look as if they just came off the refinery line.

One of them, a guard Damon guesses, points the submachine gun at them before jerking it to the side and said a foreign word.

"I think that means move," offers Ash.

"I hope it doesn't mean anything else," Damon mummers before standing with Ash right behind him. Together they tramp out of their room and into a steel frame hallway.

The wall, the ceiling and the floor are all covered in metal, all along the frame are doors similar to the one the two Ghosts just exit. The interior feels cool and the contact on the metallic floorcoverings causes chills to tingle their feet. One by one, the doors begin to open and out walk people, men and women, all similarly dress and all having a haunting yet strong look about them. As one, as if it is routine, the prisoners slowly shuffle forward, Damon notices some of them are limping or cradling mutilated limbs.

"Welcome to Okinawa prison," one of the guards spits out in rough English. He then butts Ash in the back and says, "you go now, eat."

Ash gives the man a cold stare but slowly the companions make their way forward. Every so often, Damon would twist and turn to squeeze past the group of inmates, but while he does this he keeps an eye glued to the two guards. They watch them for a moment before turning around and walks away, he notes how the crowd parts in the men wake; it isn't long until he sees why.

A detainee is suddenly thrush forward from the crowd and collides with one of the guards. The man is clearly terrified as he cowers and backs away from the Korean, but the guard shouts at him before bringing up his weapon. The inmate turns to flee but it's too late. The buzz of the gun echoes through the corridor as the bullets strike the offender, but it also hit three other prisoners. One falls dead while the unfortunate bystanders release wails of agony as they lay on the floor, their blood slowly pooling out of their bodies. The guards didn't give them a second glance, acting as if nothing has happened, they continue along their way, but what sickens Damon is that the shot victims aren't help, on the contrary, they are stepped on, their fellow prisoners seeming unaware of them. The injured let out pleas but eventually they are silent.

Damon looks away, and judging from Ash's stiff back, she agrees with Damon's observation.

They file along trying not to draw attention, but it's obvious that the Ghosts are new. A rather tall man glances at Ash and flashes a grin to which Ash returns with a death glare. Damon knows she can probably drop kick the poor guy across the way but at the moment they are caught in a bad position, there is no doubt if a fight starts than it'll be a free for all kind of deal, overwhelming odds, even for Ghosts.

Damon tries to stay close to Ash but every so often they are separated before being reunited again. He also catches sight of different groups of people, perhaps they are gang members? He does notice that the people vary a lot; there are tough looking boys and girls, teenagers, grownups and even an old woman. He also notices that some people hiss and spits in his direction, or more specifically, at the tattoo on his arm that displays the American flag.

He also notices tiny slits high up in the wall, a long narrow line just big enough to fit a gun barrel through and he is sure every so often he sees a face staring out of the slit. There are also squares that stand out along with the line; Damon guesses they slide out of the way, possible passages for a machine gun.

In the back of his mind he acknowledges another fact, he is hungry and tired and they have been walking for a long time. The path doesn't remain straight either, it curves right, left, there are dips and even inclines. At one point it goes straight up and the smooth floor was switched out with stairs. Damon tries to measure his steps and count the minutes till he eventually concludes they must have traveled at least over three miles at this point. Some of the more out of shape inmates are already huffing and puffing while sweat drips from their foreheads.

Finally one such fellow, a man whose belly hangs over the waist of his pants, makes his way along the side of the wall and sits down. Suddenly, there is a loud crack and a moment later, the man's neck explodes as a bullet strikes the flesh. The raged breathing inmate eyes bulge with horror as he flops over and slowly bleeds to death. Damon glances up just in time to see a shadow move away from the small crack in the wall. His theory of the guards observing and killing inmates from the small space is apparently confirmed. He looks sadly at the downed man, who is choking on his own life liquid. Damon wishes he could help, but he already knows the man is a goner; all that he could do is look down at the person in pity before moving on. He is almost out of earshot but he is still close enough to hear the man give one last shuddering gasp before going silent.

_This place is worse than Alcatraz_, Damon finally admits to himself. There is no safety, the guards will kill any prisoner they see fit and the inmates in turn can just as easily turn on each other considering the death glares they cast at one another. The long walks obviously are made to tucker a person out, possibly to tire them out and make it impossible for them to fight back against the guards, especially since Damon is already feeling hungry, thirsty and even light headed from the blow he received earlier.

Among the mass mob he keeps looking for their target, but the pajamas have no numbers. Apparently the guards don't care who they are, just as long as they don't cause a fight then they won't be killed. He tries to look for someone who could past for a fellow warrior, but there are so many of them. He suspects most of them are Chinese soldiers while the others are either from other warring factions or, quite frighteningly, they are fellow special forces soldiers who got caught.

This is like trying to find a needle in a hay stack while it's being eaten away by flames.

Suddenly he notices the hallway changes. Slowly as they made their way forward, the ceiling widens until they are standing in some form of atrium. Scattered all around are round tables were out of breath inmates are already converging. In the far corner is what looks like a built in stall where people are already lining up, probably to hey their meals. He notes that this room is likewise sounded by the tiny holes and there is more than one place where Damon can see a face or a gun sticking out. He hears a gunshot followed by a cry but he doesn't see who fired or who the apparent victim is.

He catches Ash eye and moving as one they find an empty seat and continue to scan the area but had little success in finding a way out. Damon can't even see a door other than the large opening they have just come through.

"Is this it?" Ash finally asks.

Damon shrugs, "there are probably more prisoners but we have been broken up into different sections of the island."

Ash growls lowly to herself, "chances of us finding this guy is growing dimmer by the second."

Damon nods in agreement as he thinks through the situation. He hears another gunshot and another scream but doesn't look up. This is pretty bleak indeed, a huge super prison and not even a rat hole to peer through. No dirt to dig in and no obvious way of getting out, any attempt to do so or any activity that may look suspicious in nature will surely mean their instant death.

"Penny for your thought," Ash finally breaks through the silence.

"We're never finding this prisoner," he replies.

Ash glances at him before looking away, muttering, "worse penny I have ever spent."

Damon smirks before talking seriously, "we have no idea who this guy is, where he is or even what he looks like. For all we know he's probably dead, I wouldn't be surprised if he is at the rate of death these guys are going through."

Ash nods her head, "I get the feeling that they are doing this partially out of entertainment than any real guard duty."

Damon sighs as he puts his legs on his knee and rubs his aching feet, "maybe this wasn't such a good idea, as soon as it's almost time for the ExFIL we should just go without the prisoner."

"But how do we get out in the first place?" asks Ash.

"I'll figure it out," Damon says in reply.

"But-" she is interrupted when someone seats right in front of her.

"How you doing gorgeous?" the person asks in what could pass for an English or Aussie accent.

Damon quickly looks the man over and instantly knew there is going to be a problem. The man is massive, more than massive; he could be mistaken for a prewar mister universe. His body is ripping with muscles, his biceps looks about the same size as Damon's thighs and the large sleeve of the pajamas he is wearing fits snugly against his mass, in fact this is probably just his size. His head is bald, his face, arms and feet are marked by multiple scars from different scuffles, there's even a few bullet holes spread out here and there. He wonders if he is soldier, if he was, he probably isn't now, years of imprisonment and looking out for himself must have made him, well, feral.

Ash sees the danger as well and Damon can tell she is forcing herself to be nice when she tells the man, "Why don't you find someplace else to sit mac."

The man only chortles, "that's real cute, I like it when newbies tries to act it tough," he makes a move and tries to catch Ash's wrist. However, like a flash of light, she snatches her hand away before returning it and slapping the man's knuckles.

The guy doesn't look fazed, instead he just looks more interested as he smiles, "I like the ones who have a bit of fight in them."

"Then you're in for a package deal," Damon says as he scoots closer to Ash, he isn't sure if they team up together they can take the man down, but he's willing to try and he guesses that Ash is too.

Not looking the least bit intimidated, the man stiffens his back, gives them a grin and curls his fist when out of nowhere someone grabs his shoulder and says, "easy there bruiser, I want time with this lot."

The two comrades turn to see someone new and more…decent, if anything, looking man. He has a brown beard and long hair that covers much of his face, but Damon can see the age lines, despite that though he has a lean and obviously tough body. Yet what catches Damon's attention are his green eyes which has a haunting look in them but there is also a spark of fire that he has only seen in the eyes of the few soldiers who haven't given up, eyes of a survivor, eyes of a fighter.

The man, bruiser, a word that Damon believes matches the man quite nicely, glares at the mysterious person before standing and lumbers off.

The new arrival slips into "Bruiser's" empty seat ad eyes the two of them. Damon knows he shouldn't be so trusting, but there is something familiar about this man. He is willing to put himself in the line of fire to help them, complete strangers, his eyes suggest that he never compromises and his professional but worn tone suggest that he has seen many campaigns even though his facial hair suggests that he has been here for a while.

"So who are you lot?" he finally asks in a clearly distinguish English accent.

Damon locks eyes with Ash and somehow they pass a secret message towards each other. There is just a feeling that this man, this person, could be the one they are looking for.

Finally making up his mind, Damon clears his throat before looking at the man and says, "We're friend of Riley."

The man's eyes widen and Damon thought he could see pain and even a tear in the person's eyes but they are suddenly filled with anger and weariness. He then looks at Damon's arm; the left arm in particular that bears the stars and stripes.

"You're Americans," he growls in a hostile voice, saying it more as a statement rather than a question.

Before Damon could explain the person rises to leave but Damon grabs his hand and says, "I don't know what you have against us-"

"Plenty," retorts the guy as he wriggles his wrist out of Damon's hand, "I don't suppose you even know who Riley is, do you?"

"Well…not exactly," Ash admits.

The man rolls his eyes before speaking, "Who was that guy, that President of yours? Kennedy right? He once said 'A nation reveals itself not only by the men it produces but also by the men it honors, the men it remembers'" he snorts, "true words those are, and believe me, the heroes who you honor and the terrorists you spit upon is all mixed up."

"Then tell us," Damon pleads, "we just need a moment of your time."

The man glares at them for a few more seconds before finally sitting down with his arms cross.

Damon sighs in relief before holding out his hand, "Damon Joyce."

The man eyes the hand briefly before reaching out and grasp Damon with a vise like grip as he says, "John Price."

**Sorry it's been a while since I last updated this, I don't mean to leave this on a cliffhanger but I just feel this is a good spot to stop for now, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Creating Opportunities

**Creating Opportunities**

"I can tell by the stun look on your faces that you heard of me," comments Price.

Damon realize his jaw is hanging open so he closes it and tries to regain his composer, but Ash beats him to it.

"John Price?" she finally asks for confirmation, "the one who attacked that resort in Saudi Arabia?"

Price snorts again, "see what I mean?" he says as he looks at Damon while gesturing at Ash, "they tell you nothing but lies," he returns his gaze to Ash, "yes, I attacked that resort, but only to kill Makarov."

Damon frowns, "but I thought it was the Arabians who killed him, I mean, hanging the guy from the ceiling sounds a little like their forte."

"The Arabs?" Price questions before making a disgusted noise in his throat, "don't make me laugh, who you think were the ones who helped hide the man in the first place?"

Damon and Ash looks to each other in bewilderment, is it possible everything they have learn of the past decade is nothing but a lie?

Damon sighs before looking back at Price, "I guess there's a lot of stuff we don't know," he offers a smile.

"Yeah a lot" continues Price, "the fact that I'm in here should be proof of that."

"True," Ash says cautiously, "if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here," she waves around at the building, "I would have though the Arabians would have been more than happy to tor… hold you as a prisoner."

"You mean torture?" Price asks, "Yeah, got tortured for a bit, but when the desert war started up, they traded me to the Koreans for a boat load of missiles, guess the Northerners wanted to brag that they have the 'legendary' terrorist John Price in their clutches, I'm guessing that's how you found me."

"That sounds logical," Damon says delicately before saying, "now if you don't mind me asking-"

"No," Price said.

The Ghost frowns, "no? What do you mean no?"

"No, as in negative, denial," Price elaborates as he folds his arms and glares, "not going to do it."

"Not going to do what?" Ash eventually asks.

"The only reason you came to bust me out is because your government, or her majesty, or the prime minister, or whoever it is in charge now, needs my help in doing something," his scowl hardens, "I'm done being used."

"But this is a matter of life and death," Damon tries to reason.

"It always is," Price continues, "that's what got me into this mess in the first place."

"Well isn't that why you joined your military in the first place?" Ash asks.

"The only reason why I joined was because _your_," he emphasizes the last word, "country was in the midst of the Cold War with Russia, I joined because I knew if you two bone headed people had nuclear war then the UK would be right in the middle of it." His glare deepens, "all my problems started with your country."

"Well I'm not sure if you heard," Damon says, "but your nation has just joined the struggle as well, so-"

"So nothing," Price counters, "I did my time for the Queen and how does she repay me? She let the Ultranationalist had their way with me in a forsaken hole in the ground before I got sprung and you know what?" he waves his arm around at the structure, "this joint is actually a lot nicer that where the Russkis were holding me."

Damon feels anger starting to rise within him. From the looks of it, Price has a lot of good reasons for wanting to stay out of the war, but he can't leave him here, he refuses to leave him here.

"Price," Ash tries again, "I have no idea what it was that our country did that wronged you but-"

"What your country did," Price states with venom, "is use me for their own purposes, had me work under the command of people who wouldn't know how to lead a picnic, be betrayed, listened as my friends and comrades died and tarnished my career and my very name. I suppose you can say I'm old when it comes to it, but my name means a great deal to me," he stands before growling the last words, "and I will not go through all that again."

He turns as he makes ready to leave, but that's when Damon gets up and heads around the table before he could get any further. Price turns as Damon nears and he visibly stiffens as he readies for a fight, but instead Damon holds out his right arm towards the British prisoner.

"Look," the Ghost orders, "I don't care if you hate me or my country just look at the names."

Price rolls his eyes but Damon demands again, "I said look at the names!"

Price eyes Damon before looking down and observes the limb.

"Those are the people, my family, who fought and gave their lives for the safety and security of their country." Price keeps his gaze on the arm, "all of them died for each other, they knew their country depended on them, but they fought and died for their friends and for their family, for my family."

He feels Ash's eyes watching him closely, but Damon ignores it as he keeps a steady watch on Price. "Now what's left of the people I love is right in the line of fire again. I don't care about you, I don't care about your past, I don't even care if you hate me," Damon continues, "all I care about is keeping my family safe and ensuring that they have the long happy lives that they deserve, and I will not allow your hatred to threaten that, do you understand?"

Price is silent as he read the names on Damon's arm over and over again, only occasionally looking up to gauge the American's reaction before looking down again. Damon wonders if he had overstep his boundary, for all he knows, Price is the lunatic that everyone claims he is and is really trying to figure out the best way to strike at Damon.

Finally, Price releases a long pent up sigh as he looks to the ceiling for a moment before looking back at Damon and says, "This is the last time."

The Ghost nods back, "Whatever happens next is all on you."

Price stares at him before saying, "I want a plane that will take me anywhere I want to go."

"That issue may have to be discussed a little," replies Damon.

Price shrugs, "sounds fair."

"Yeah, but one thing," Ash suddenly steps into the conversation, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"No problem," Price answers, "You're the rescue party here, you tell me" he spreads his arms out, "what's the plan?"

Damon and Ash shares a glance before finally admitting, "Actually we didn't really get that far ahead in planning."

Price rolls his eyes, "Of course."

"Hey," Ash interrupts, "we try our best, we hardly have any information to go off of at all, besides, it's not like you have an escape route."

"As a matter of fact I do," Price answers.

The two Ghosts stares at him for a moment in dumbstruck silence before Damon finally mutters, "Why didn't you escape already then?"

Price shrugs as if it's the most obvious answer in the world, "no reason to, at least here I get free meals and as long as I don't provoke anyone, unlike some places I know, I won't get shot."

Damon shakes his head, still wondering whether or not if Price is truly insane.

Price speaks again, "Well we might as well get something to eat, you blokes showed up right in time for supper."

"Supper?" questions Ash, "what about the escape plan?"

"Well to be honest," Price says, "it may work best if we do it at dawn and there's no point in commencing a jailbreak on an empty stomach." With that, he turns and makes his way to the long line on the other side of the room where the food is probably being distributed.

The Ghosts remains still before Ash looks to Damon and demands, "did that really just happen?"

Damon shakes his head in wonder, "and I thought I have seen everything in the world that is considered crazy."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Damon is staring down at a substance that can only be described as purple slop.<p>

"What is it?" Ash finally dares to ask, sitting opposite of Damon at their table with Price.

"It's an abomination to nature," Damon declares, knowing full well after his Canadian mission that not even the environment could produce something this disgusting.

"As far as we can tell," Price injects as he scoops in mouthfuls of the slop, "it's one forth fish, one fourth seawater, one fourth grass and one fourth nuclear waste."

Ash watches as he eats, "how can you actually bear this stuff?"

"When you're in here as long as I have," Price pauses to finish his meal, "you'll learn to live off just about anything."

Damon tries to follow Price's movement and uses a fork to scoop up the food that resembles mud and shoves it into his mouth without a second's hesitation. He gags and wrenches at the taste, causing him to grab his small cup and guzzles down the precious drops of water in an attempt to eradicate the horrible taste in his mouth. This is enough to make Price release a deep chuckle.

"I think we'll wait until we get out before eating anything," Damon finally voices, hoping that pure adrenaline will help keep them moving.

"Whatever you say yank," Price comments as he leans towards the Sergeant and asks, "incidentally, where's the rescue team supposed to be?"

Damon glances around for any sign of guards, but only sees the occasional flash as someone walks by one of the holes in the walls. Seeing that it's as clear as it's going to get, Damon leans forward and answers, "To the southeast of the island."

Price thinks for a moment before nodding, "that's manageable, we might be able to even-" he is interrupted when some sort of bell buzz and a rattle of machine gun fire fills the room, but nobody screams in pain. Slowly though, the prisoners rise from their seats and starts walking out the way they came.

"Meet here tomorrow," Price instructs as he stands, leaving his tray on the table, "and we'll proceed with the operation." He pauses, frowns in mild confusion before he grins, "huh, never thought I would feel this excited again," with that he turns and joins the departing crowd.

Ash sighs as she pushes her dish away from her and stands, "guess we should go as well."

Damon briefly nods as he stands and together they leave the cafeteria. They left through the same corridor, walking along the long hallways with the killer snipers just hovering overhead. The gunshots and the people killed isn't as frequent as before, either the guards are more merciful in the evenings or all the weak links have already been done away with. They went up and down hills; stay close to the center and away from the walls, trying to avoid being cornered or being picked off by fellow in-mates or guards.

Finally after the long walk, in which time Damon's stomach is aching and sweat is rolling down his brow, they reach the cell areas. The doors are already wide open and are welcoming the convicts back in as they file inside. At first it's difficult for Damon and Ash to find their original cell before finding the blood stain from where the prisoner they first saw get shot and trampled on. They triangulate its position and pinned down where their room is. No sooner did they enter the concrete cell, the door slams shut with the sound of mechanical locks whirling, sealing them in.

There are no blankets or even spare clothing in the room, the only thing that has change is that somebody has placed a bucket inside with them

Damon sighs before saying, "might as well get some shut eye."

* * *

><p><em>He is running, he has no idea why, but something is telling him to run as fast as he could. <em>

"_Damon!"_

_Joyce comes to a halt, that's when he finally gets a good look around. He is in a forest, one that he is having trouble identifying._

"_Damon!"_

_The same voice, only this time the urgency in the tone is higher pitch. He has no weapons, but he takes off at a dead sprint as he heads towards the person calling for his help. Overhead grey clouds move in and a downpour initiates; one that sends freezing chills down his spine and causing his feet to occasionally slide as he moves. Despite this, he swings by trees, hurdles over logs, splash though streams, moving at an unbelievable pace, but it doesn't help at all. He hears a loud rattle followed by a gut churning scream. He shivers at the sound and quickens himself as best he could, knowing full well that he is already too late. He burst through a foliage of bushes and comes to a stop._

_A broken body rests at his feet, one that he recognized instantly. It is a Ghost, or what's left of him. From his leg already up to his chest, the soldier had literally burst apart from the firepower of a machine gun. Blood oozes out of every hole while the man stares up into the dark skies, his eyes still wide open, still full of pain and darkness._

_Damon's throat clogs up as he whispers one word, "Swans."_

_Suddenly the Earth rumble as dirt, trees and leaves flies into the air as if mud filled geysers have suddenly populated the area. Out of instinct, Damon ducks down low and curl into a ball as he tries to be still and avoid the deadly barrage. A moment later, the explosions cease and Damon uncurls as he stands and glances around._

_Blacken craters surrounds him and his fallen friend, but something to his right catches his attention. A Ameli LMG that is twisted and bent beyond repair, douse in blood._

_The weapon that belonged to Falkner; the only part of him that wasn't blown to smithereens. _

_Tears slowly form in the Sergeant's eyes as he sits in the mud and rain, switching his gaze between his comrade's remains._

_He hears foot falls sounding behind him and quickly turns to see who it is._

_He was expecting an enemy combatant; instead a friendly is what he meets. One with kind eyes, a strong build and wearing the Ghost mask of Gordon. Said Ghost reaches down and offers Damon his hand, a gesture that is so familiar yet heart breaking. Damon knew what is going to happen next, he desperately tries to stand and push Gordon out of danger, but he knew it's a lost cause. _

_He hears the two loud cracks like wood breaking, one right after the other. A minute later, two holes appear on Gordon's chest while blood sprays out of his back. The Ghost falls to the ground, already heaving in heavy breaths of pain._

_Damon searches the trees, looking for the sniper, but with the falling rain and dark forest, he's lucky to see anything at all. Forcing himself to move pass the numbing heartache, he rises to his knees and looks at Gordon. He has already stopped inhaling, his lungs filled with his own life giving liquid. _

_The lone Ghost looks around at his fallen team members, covers his face, and starts to sob. The greatest men he ever knew, the most selfless, the bravest, his family, gone in a matter of minutes. Why him? Why is he alive? He has no wife, no kids, no nephews, no nothing, why did the men who had something to look forward to have to die while he lived?_

_He rocks back and forth, crying shamefully like a child, something that embarrass him, but at the same time something he couldn't stop. He hardly even notices that it stopped raining nor does he hear the soft patter that closes in on him. _

_The tears are still streaming when he feels something breathing on him, blowing warm breaths on his face that passes through his Ghost mask. Something wet lightly touches the top of head before making its way down to his neck. A nuzzling sensation takes place, causing him to slowly raise his head and looks around. _

_Surrounding him within a semicircle is a small pack of wolves, very familiar wolves. One is black and white, another is golden, the third is pure white and the last one is a reddish brown. They are all staring at him with grins and the kindnesses in their eyes are so bright that it actually touches Damon. _

_He catches movement on the floor and is startled by what he sees. The bodies of his two fallen Ghosts and Falkner's weapon are starting to twist and transform. Joints dislocate, spines stiffen and their faces begin to protrude as their forms collapses into themselves. The gun slowly disappears before a shadow takes its place and it too quivers as a alteration causes it to take shape. The clothes slowly shimmer, hair grows over the skin and before Damon's very eye they stand back up. However they are no longer men, they are on four legs, possess snouts and have tails that are swinging back and forth wildly. They are wolves._

_They all start to buck, run and race around Damon in full circles, as if it's the most natural thing in the world to do. The lone human couldn't help but laugh as he stands above them and rotates as he watches the wolves play all around him with a childish innocence, his old and new family alike. He then notice more shadows departing from the woods and joining the small group as they celebrate and share their affection for the human. He smiles broadly when he see the pups; Meadow, Devan, Max, Talia, and Ann, all of them giving him their most playful yips and barks. Soon it looks like the entire united pack has surrounded him and are showering him with love and affection in such large qualities that he never has experienced before._

_Damon couldn't believe it, he was home._

* * *

><p>"Hey," a light voice says as he feels his arm move, "wake up."<p>

Damon groans and turns away from the voice. He is annoyed and grumpy; he couldn't help but feel resentment towards the person who had woken him. His dream was a nightmare, yet it changed drastically. It has been months since he last had such a powerful reverie, and for once, he thoroughly enjoyed. True it was different from the ones he usually had, but enjoyable nonetheless.

"Come on Sarge," the voice says again as he feels a finger poke his ribs, "come on, today's a big day."

"Five more minutes mother," he moans in a teasing voice. He lets out a yelp and jumps when he feels a knife hand dig into his kidneys.

"I'm not that old," Ash says with a bit of malice in her voice.

"Can't women take a joke without being offended?" he questions her as he leans against the wall, massaging his tormented organs.

"Can't men be a little more sensitive?" she questions back as she watches with amused eyes, arms cross.

"Touché" Damon responds as he slowly stretches his taught muscles, "how long till breakfast?"

"Who knows," responds Ash as she smiles at him, "thinking what I'm thinking?"

Damon grins back, "Loser eats the winner's breakfast."

"Agreed," Ash says.

They both lower themselves to the floor, places their arms out on either side of their bodies, stiffen their backs, place out their feet and start performing push-ups.

Working almost mechanically, they lower their bodies to the floor before rising back up in complete synchronization. They reach ten, then fifteen, and finally thirty, hardly breaking a sweat.

"So how was your weekend?" Damon questions while in the midst of pushing himself up.

"Oh the usual," she replies, "had a long chat with mother about finding a boy, you?"

"I spent it talking to my psychologist," Damon answers.

"Really? What did you talk about?" she questions next.

"…you don't want to know," Damon finally says.

"…ok…" Ash nods and an awkward silence fill the cell. The quietness lasts long enough for them to complete an additional twenty pushes before Damon releases a sigh.

"We talked about distinguishing fantasies from retaliates," Damon admits.

"Well that's good," Ash comments, "sounds like something everyone should be taking nowadays."

Damon grunts and shakes his head.

"So did you learn anything new?" she inquires with curiosity in her tone.

"I learned that these quacks are crazier than their patients," he answers, "he suggest I get out more and not use my method of killing Feds as a kind of prescription."

Ash chuckles at this, "Well we've got to give you points for originality, I don't think anyone used that kind of medication before."

"Senior might have," Damon says.

"I wouldn't say he is the best of role models," Ash puts in.

"He's the only one that could qualify."

She smirks at this, "True."

They continue their workout in silence until Damon asks, "What do you think of Price?"

"He's a hands down nut case," Ash replies instantly, "even if half the things we heard were true, I would still think he is crazy, he practically admitted it yesterday."

Damon nods as he ponders their turn of conversation, "What if he's right?"

"About what?"

Damon pauses in his push up and looks at Ash. Feeling his gaze on her, she stops and locks eyes with him.

"What if we do have things mixed up?" he questions, "what if the heroes we celebrate about today are actually the villains?"

She is silent before stating; "I'm sure they did it for the right reasons, you know the whole weight of one man for hundreds…" she trails off after this.

They settle into sitting on their knees as Damon asks, "and if not? If they really are the evil people Price claims they were?"

Here she sighs, shakes her head and says, "Then God help us."

* * *

><p>After the island wide walk in which only twelve or fourteen people perished, Damon and Ash makes their way to the table where they met Price the day before and sits down. Metalizing from the crowd like a specter, John Price emerges, looking the same as he did yesterday and sits opposite of the two Ghosts.<p>

"Right," he starts off, "so where were we?"

The two Americans exchanges concerned expressions before Ash answers, "I think we were planning our escape…"

Price nods his head, "Right, right, that's it," he looks over his shoulder and studies the room, as if to make sure no one is watching. The Ghosts copy the action, but sees that there is no one watching, as far as they know.

Price nods to himself before looking at Damon and points a finger at him, "alright, you."

"Me?" Damon asks in mild surprise.

"No, the other chap behind you, of course I'm talking to you git," Price leans towards the Ghost, keeps a hard eye on him before glancing to his left, "remember old bruiser from yesterday?"

Damon frowns as he wonders where this is going, but he looks in the same direction Price is looking. Sure enough, the king kong of the prison is sitting two tables away, surrounded by a small group of men who looks just as tough and just as dumb as "Bruiser."

"Yes…" Damon answers cautiously.

"Good," Price says, "here's what I need you to do," he leans closer to Damon and whispers into his ear.

The Ghost's eyes widen and he leans away and stares at Price, "Are you kidding me!" he demands.

Price leans back and shrugs, "that's the plan Sergeant, unless you have another one."

"What is it?" Ash as she looks between the two men, trying to see what it is they are speaking of.

"Why him?" Damon questions as he looks at Bruiser with a nervousness in his eyes.

"See all his girlfriends surrounding him?" Price questions as he points out the group.

"Yeah, the ones with the huge arms?" Damon asks.

"Well once they see Bruiser in trouble, then they'll step in," Price explains, "someone is bound to trip or hit the back of another fella, causing a chain reaction and by then it'll truly be a one for all."

Ash pieces together what is they are saying and is the next to ask, "Is that really a good idea? And how on earth will that help in getting us out of here?"

"Just trust me lass," Price reassures her, "I've had years of planning this out."

"That's reassuring," Damon mummers before speaking more audibly, "what about the guards? Won't they kill us?"

"Right," Price nods as if he just remembered, "keep your head high during the opening mash up, but duck down right after so they won't kill you," he pauses to look between them, "keep this in mind, cause I need both of you alive in order for us to get out, understood?"

There is no doubt in Damon's mind now, Price is insane. He thinks his options through, on one hand they can stay in here until they can think of a better plan, but that would mean they would miss their twenty four hour window. Or did they already miss it? The Sarge tries to think, but they are running low on stamina from the lack of food and water and the longer they stay here the more likely they'll be discovered for being Special Forces operators and be killed.

The one and only real option would be for them to follow Price's plan, it's risky and dangerous, but he spent a lot of time here and probably been planning for this day. Damon finally sighs in defeat, truth be told, they really has nothing to lose.

He cast a baleful look towards the giant in question before looking to the other man, "so just walks up to him and do it?"

"Yes, with your head held high so the guards will see and know it's you," advises Price.

Damon slowly shakes his head before standing and glances at Ash before muttering to her, "don't let them write he died doing something stupid on my tombstone."

* * *

><p><strong>Again this is a total work of fiction, I hope no one takes offense and if so I'm sorry. I hoped you enjoyed reading.<strong>


End file.
